Catch that Cat
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: Macey and Cam are sent on a mission to catch someone named Cat. When they discover they aren't the only ones after her, on their side and not, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Catch that Cat**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**I'm so excited that GG4 is out, but I haven't had a chance to look for it yet! :( I hope you like this story, its an idea I got on vacation!**

**Chapter 1**

"I'd like to welcome some students of Gallagher Academy," the Director of the CIA said. He pointed to me and Macey, and my heart raced as I stood before these well trained spies. I said what the director had told me to say, my name, my grade, and my family's history.

"My name is Cameron Morgan, but call me Cam or Cammie. My mom is the Headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My dad, Chris Morgan, is MIA and has been for the past nine years. I'm a senior." My voice sounded confident and sure, but I didn't feel it. I had no idea what was going on, but what else was new? I waited for Macey to say her part.

"Macey McHenry, senators daughter. Last remaining descendent of Gilly Gallagher, Senior. My mother is a cosmetician, and my father is a senator. Spying does not run in my family, but don't think I can't kick some butt." Macey sounded like she always did, confident and bored.

We sat down on the couch behind us, and looked the agents in the eyes. Some I recognized, like Mom, Aunt Abby, Joe Solomon, and Madame Dabney, others I didn't. A few of the guys flashed in my facial memory, and I struggled to put names with faces I knew I had met before. My dad's friends, most of them were, and I only met them at the rare backyard BBQs they could attend.

Some of the agents turned to one another and started talking.

"Are they good fighters?"

"I heard she's _the _chameleon, that's a plus for this mission."

"Can they act like normal teenagers?"

"Will they trick Cat?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as the Headmistress I know what goes on in my school. These two are some of the best we have this year, and Miss McHenry has flew through all of our classes to catch up, since she came late in her Sophomore year. They have proven themselves over and over again. If you doubt their skills, test them. If you don't think they can do it, find two different ones. But as for fooling Cat, it doesn't matter who you get. That depends on their choices and if she knows were looking for her," My mom said, and I looked at Macey out of the corner of my eye.

She shrugged ever-so-slightly, and I knew I was not alone in having no idea what was going on, other than we might be sent out on a mission, as seniors. The Cat person they were talking about was a mystery to me, as was almost everything else at the moment. I was still sleep deprived (Mom had got me and Macey up at 3 this morning) and training weary (we had a CoveOps Test yesterday), and I wasn't comprehending things as well as I possibly could.

"These two have made it through an attack on a hotel balcony, alive, and saved Preston Winters, by the COC. I think they can fight," Aunt Abby said, as they continued their discussion. I didn't like being talked about, especially right in front of them.

"She's blended in and passed exceedingly well this year and last almost all of my Pavement Artist tests, including yesterdays," Solomon stated with an expression of 'I-told-you-so' on his face.

"Macey was once a normal teen, so I'd say she could act like it again," Madame Dabney said.

"Just test them if your all so worried," one of my Dad's old friends said, looking straight at me. I stared back, confidence and determination in my eyes. I would pass any test, I knew it. I stood silent while he talked.

"But if you want my opinion, she's like Chris, always has been. She's too stubborn to fail even the hardest test. I think she's perfect for this mission. McHenry looks like she could kick some butt, but she's also an actress. She's perfect too. Honestly, I don't know what the debates about," he said, and then he stood up and left.

Half of the well trained agents looked shocked, and watched him leave. The other half looked at me and Macey again before looking at the director.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"They're great."

"Let'em go for it."

The teachers from Gallagher just looked at the director, I think he already had their votes.

"No." Me and Macey looked at the guy steadily, and he looked back. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was maybe in his thirties or forties, but he looked like he was in top condition. Since he had given his vote, he got up and left.

My eyes were following everyone that spoke, every twitch of movement in the room.

I kept one eye on the guy as he left, which is why I saw him reach up for the light switch. I tapped my toes and wiggled my fingers, everything I could to get Macey's attention without getting everyone else to notice I noticed. When the lights flickered, I pulled Macey to her feet with me, and then the lights went out.

If this was a test, it was a pretty sucky test. Even with the lights out, I could still see close enough to fight.

I heard someone behind me and ducked a roundhouse kick. The fight was on, and Macey and I were so ready for it.

I ducked, kicked, punched, flipped, roundhouse kicked, every move that we learned in P&E came flying back to me, and in under five minutes the spies that would have been out if it was a real fight was up against the back wall, watching it all with smirks. There were only three fighters left, Mom, Solomon, and the guy that turned the lights out.

Me and Macey were back to back, and I muttered, "So unfair, they know exactly how we fight from P&E," and Macey just smiled.

"Then switch it up Cameron," she said, jumping forward and nailing the guy in the nose. Usually, she plays defense and lets them attack first.

"Ok," I said, standing perfectly still, my hands at my side, my feet spread apart, my eyes catching everything.

Usually I'm all over the place, today I was fighting like my dad taught me. I wasn't the best at it, but it worked.

Everyone was confused, and Solomon got impatient and attacked. I side stepped and ducked and then stood their again.

"What is she doing?" Someone asked, and Macey slid against my back. The guy was along the wall with the rest of them. I knew they weren't fighting as hard as they could, but I still felt pretty good about only having two left.

"Chris taught her that," one of my Dad's other friends yelled, and I remembered at the BBQ we were practicing, I faked that guy out and hit him in the nose because I just stood there. _He_ knew what I was doing.

"What _are _you doing?" Macey asked, panting slightly. Her hair was down and frayed out and I could feel it against the back of my neck. My hair was in a bun, courtesy of Bex Baxter.

"Just wait," I said, looking at my cuticles and looking bored. Solomon went for me again, and my mom attacked Macey. I dodged Solomon, but he was ready for that. He followed my dodge and punched. I flipped him over me, but sadly he landed on his feet. He jerked his arm free and swept his foot out. I jumped just in time to feel his fist connect with my face. I leaned back and flipped over to avoid another hit, landing on my knees on the couch. I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach and punched again, and hit him, not as hard as I could, on the side of the head. He stood up and smiled, rubbing his head. He joined the rest of the agents along the wall. Mom was there, too. Me and Macey stood there together in the middle of the room, panting slightly, smiling.

"OK, yeah, they can go," everyone said, and me and Macey, having no idea where we could go, high-fived.

"Alright girls, come with me," The Director said turning the lights back on, smiling at his agents, and motioning down the empty hallway. Me and Macey followed him out and he walked down to his office.

We didn't even sit down before he threw two manila envelopes our way. We caught them and he said, "That's your mission and your cover. Memorize it. Don't tell everyone."

"Wait, so can we tell our roommates?" Macey asked, and I thought of the torturous twenty question game Bex would be playing when we got back.

"Yes. Be back here at 6 tomorrow morning." And with that he dismissed us. Me and Macey left and walked out into the waiting limo to take us back to Gallagher.

**I hope you liked it please review.!**


	2. Chapter 2:Covers

**Chapter 2**

"You girls did good," Mom said as we pulled into Gallagher. It was the first thing anyone had said since we left. Me and Macey hadn't even opened our folders.

"When did Chris teach you that?" Solomon asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Backyard BBQ when I seven. Like, a mission before he went MIA." I was still halfway panting from the fight.

"Yeah, she about broke Jeff's nose that day," Mom said. Macey looked at me and half laughed. That was the first noise she had made since we got in the car. The limo pulled through the gates right as our class got out of P&E. Bex and Liz ran over to before the door had even opened.

"CAAAMMMMIIEEEE!" Liz yelled, brushing loose strands of hair that had fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Don't forget about me," Macey said, getting out of the limo and running over to join the group.

"WELCOME BACK!" Bex bellowed in her English accent, crushing all three of us in a bear hug.

"I was just in class with you!" Liz said, struggling out of the embrace.

"We were only gone," Macey and I started.

"Since three this morning!" Bex finished, releasing us. We all turned and headed towards the school. Dinner was in an hour, so me and Macey had time to tell the whole story to Bex and Liz and read over our mission report.

"Race ya!" Macey yelled, and we all took off sprinting for the double doors that gave you entrance to the girl teenage spy school.

I passed by Liz and Bex with ease, running right beside Macey up to the steps. I jumped up three at a time and passed Macey.

"Girls, girls!" Madame Dabney said, catching all of us as we slid to a stop through the open doors.

"Sorry, Madame Dabney," We all chorus, walking quickly up the staircase to our dorm. When we got to our room and crashed on our beds, I yelled, "I WON!"

Everyone busted out into giggles.

"So Cam, Mace! What was that all about?" Bex asked, sitting up and looking serious. We all sat up and Macey and I got out our envelopes.

"We got a mission," Macey said.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Bex yelled, and Liz put her hands over her ears.

"To do what?" Liz asked, leaning forward on her knees on her bed.

"I don't know," I said, holding up the un-opened folder.

"Well read it!" Bex said in a 'duh' voice.

"Ok, Ok, Jeeze Bex," Macey said, opening hers. I undid the clasp on mine and got it out to. I read it out loud:

"**Mission: Recently sent out on her second mission, young Agent Cat (codename) had lost contact with CIA HQ. We have found her location, and need to know if she is being watched and held captive by COC of other forces for some reason. Your job is to go to the high-school she is attending at (unknown reason) and become friends. Be CIA eyes and ears. Blend in, act normal, don't get figured out by Cat, because she is one of the best 'finders.'**"

I looked up and Bex and Liz looked at me weird; Macey just kept reading her own copy.

"What?" I asked Bex.

"Well, keep reading!" She replied. I hid a smile and read my cover.

"**Name: Alex McCann**

**Family: Twin Sister Lindsey (Macey), Mom Kathy (Mrs. Morgan) Dad Jason (Mr. Solomon) and Dog Taffy**

**Hair: Short, curly, dirty blonde**

**Eyes: Blue-grey**

**Likes: Lime Green, Country music, basketball, soccer, reading, sleeping, eating (chocolate cake is favorite), sour things, hard and sour candy, moose-tracks ice-cream, hanging out with her sister, rain**

**Dislikes: Snobs, pushy guys, softball/baseball, peanuts, pink, and yellow."**

I stopped talking and looked up at my roommates. "How in the world am I supposed to have short hair?" I exclaimed, running my hands through my middle-back-length hair.

"I'll cut it!" Bex said, jumping off the bed.

"Not now!" I said, holding off the attack.

"We'll work on her later! I want to hear Macey's cover!" Liz said, a devious smile on her face. Macey laughed, and I shot Liz a 'thanks so much' look as Bex sat back down on her bed and Macey started talking.

"OK, my name is Lindsey McCann, and my family is the same as Cam's. My hair is long, straight, and dark, and my eyes are piercing blue. No joke," she said, looking at Bex, who was about to loose it at the piercing part. Ha.

"I like anything blue, almost all music, basketball, volleyball, cheerleading," Macey paused. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She yelled, looking at me. I laughed, Liz laughed, and Bex full out lost it.

"You'd make a good cheerleader Macey!" Liz said through pauses of laughter.

"Shutup!" Macey said, reading again.

"I also like dancing, hanging out with my sister, moose-tracks ice-cream, gummies, strawberries, rain, and sleeping. And then it says tryouts for cheerleading are two days after we get there and I have to try-out and I have to make the squad."

Everyone burst into a round of laughter again. I just couldn't see Macey being in a cheerleader's uniform. I'm sorry.

"You guys suck! Cam, let me see your paper!" Macey said, a small rueful smile on her face as she leaned over and stole my cover from my hands.

Her eyes skimmed over everything and a smile lit her face.

"Cam!" She said, dragging out my name and making me regret not reading the whole thing.

"What?" I asked, scared.

"You have to cheer, too."

"What, let me see!" I said, stealing my paper back. I skimmed back over the bottom of the paper and snarled under my breath.

"Crap!" I whined, and Liz and Bex laughed. I looked at Macey and we smiled sadly before Bex about killed me.

"Get. Off. Me." I huffed out, struggling under her sudden weight.

"We have to do a makeover!" She said, pulling me to my feet and shoving me into a tall chair.

"Not now!" I said, hoping to hold off the attack for a little longer. There was a knock on our door and we al turned with angelic smiles to see my mom.

"Cam, let them cut your hair. You still need to pack and dinners in forty minutes," and then with a 'I-love-you' smile to my 'You're-such-a-traitor' glare, she left. "See Cam? It will be fine!" Liz said, grabbing the scissors and clips. Macey took the scissors from her hands, and Bex plugged in the curling iron. Liz went in the bathroom and found Macey's make-up.

"Fine, just do it," I said, closing my eyes and holding my breath as Macey let down my bun and brushed through my hair. I felt her measure a strand out to the length of my chin, and then, snip, I heard the scissors and felt the hair fall to the floor. I took a deep breath.

"Cam, relax. It looks amazing," Liz said, and I felt another pair of hands, probably her, brush out my long side bangs. Soon, they were reduced to being angled, the shortest at my nose, the longest at my chin, about a layer above what Macey was cutting.

"Are you going to layer it?" Bex asked, and Macey nodded. I had opened my eyes and was watching every move Macey made on my hair in the mirror. It didn't look bad, just different.

Ten minutes later, Macey had layered my hair to perfection and it was all straight and glossy. Bex's turn.

The curling iron was the next hair appliance to attack my head, and it was on full blast. "Don't burn me," I threatened, and Bex laughed. Macey told me to close my eyes as she started doing my makeup.

Another ten minutes later, and my face was surrounded by cute curls and my eyes were dark and mysterious (quote from Liz.) My lips were pink and glossy and matched my uniform skirt. Macey had straightened her hair (for the second time today) and reapplied makeup. Other than that, she looked exactly like her cover.

"Food time!" Bex said, and we all rushed down with the crowd to eat. I was starving.

The next morning at 4 in the morning, Macey woke me up. We got up and showered silently. I didn't dress for Macey's approval, instead I threw on the first jeans the touched my fingers, which turned out to be my old torn in the knees from summers on the ranch in Nebraska, and a 'school soccer team' shirt and tennis shoes. Macey shook her head, but didn't say anything. I curled my hair again put on some lip-gloss.

Macey was wearing skinny jeans, converses, and a lace cami. Her eyes were outlined in eyeliner and eye-shadow, and her lips were shiny with lip-gloss.

Our suitcases were packed with every item of clothing we had brought to Gallagher, plus some spy essentials (Nap-o-tine patches, bugs, Comms, and a laptop with video chat for Bex and Liz).

"Should we wake them up?" Macey asked. I nodded, and we jumped and came down on the floor with a loud thump that sounded like someone breaking in.

"What the!" Bex exclaimed, immediately jumping out of bed. She relaxed when she saw us, while Liz was spazzing out. "Liz, its just us!" Macey said, and Liz relaxed.

"We're leaving," I said, and suddenly it was one big group hug.

"Have fun!"

"Don't get killed!"

"Yeah, you too!" Me and Macey said, laughing as we broke apart and grabbed out suitcases and duffel bags.

We left the room silently, and made our way down to the front of the school without waking anyone else up.

Mom and Mr. Solomon were waiting. It was 5:15. We had till 5:18 to be out of Gallagher's parking lot to get to CIA in time.

"Ready?" Mom asked as the limo driver put our bags in the back. Me and Macey nodded as we joined her and Mr. Solomon in the back seat of the limo.

"Where's the school?" I asked, and Mom shrugged. So we all didn't know. Or they knew, but weren't telling us. This would be interesting.

The ride was silent. Can you imagine a 40 some minute car ride in complete silence? Not even the radio? It was bad.

When we got there we all climbed out and got our bags.

"Good to see you," the director welcomed us, coming out of the shadows.

"A CIA limo will take you to about fifteen minutes outside of your home. From there you'll ride in the moving van, unload a few things that haven't been moved in yet, for show purposes, and get comfortable. As soon as you get in the moving truck, your covers take over. School for you two starts Thursday, in two days. Cheerleading tryouts are the following Monday. It is pertinent that you make the squad. Cat is acting as a cheerleader."

We all nodded and climbed back into a different limo. This time me and Macey got a separate seat from Mom and Mr. Solomon and talked the whole way about unimportant things. The drive was two hours long.

**Thanks for the reviews! Btw, Cat has nothing to do with Heist Society, I sadly haven't even had time to get that book, along with GG4. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3:The next two days? Figures

**Hey sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. And lazy. But mainly busy. :) Hope you like it, its long.**

**And for those of you that are waiting, patiently i might add, for me to update on Crash and Burn, Idk when thats going to happen. I sort of lost my inspiration, but I'll try to work on that one soon.**

**Chapter 3**

"Alex, Lindsey, your rooms are upstairs," Mom said, nodding to the staircase while helping Solomon carry in an extra couch for the living room.

"'Kay," we said, and with a suitcase in one hand and a duffel bag in the other we stormed up the steps to find our rooms. It wasn't hard, the only thing upstairs was a bathroom and two bedrooms, one green and one blue.

I threw my stuff on my full sized bed and Macey met me at the top of the steps. We raced down and I jumped the last three to win.

"Don't hurt yourselves already," Solomon warned, dodging me and walking into the kitchen. Me and Macey rolled our eyes.

"We wont," we said in unison, and then laughed.

"Go get some food," Mom said, throwing us car keys, a list, and a credit card.

"You gave me two sets of keys," Macey said, confused.

Mom just stared and I finally got it. "There's two of us Lindsey," I said in a 'duh' voice and turned and ran to the garage. And there waiting on us were two ah-mazing cars.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh." I finished, touching the green Camaro. There was a 2010 lime green Camaro with black stripes, and a sleek black Posche.

"The Porsche is mine," Macey said, and then looked at me with a threat in her eyes.

"Fine by me, I like the Camaro."

"Good," she said, throwing me the keys.

"Thanks!" We called through the house, and I heard mom laugh.

"Just take one to the store!" Solomon called, killing our joy. We sighed and looked back and forth between the two.

"Fine!" I called back, and then I looked at Macey. "We can take yours," I said.

Macey's face lit up. "I'm driving," she stated, jumping in the front seat.

"I wouldn't want to harm your baby anyways," I said, climbing in the passenger seat. She started the engine and it purred to life.

"Sweet!" I said, and we both laughed.

"Ok, here we go," Macey said, and we sped out of the neighborhood and around town, the convertible top down and the wind blowing our hair back.

It was arguably the best car ride ever.

When we got back from the store and had finished unloading everything, me and Macey rushed up to our rooms.

"Dinner's in thirty!" Mom called up the stairs. I walked halfway back down.

"Are you cooking?" I asked warily.

"No, I am," Solomon answered, appearing in the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Ok, good," I said, and started back up the stairs. Two steps later I came back down. He was still standing there.

"Can you cook?" I asked.

Mom and Mr. Solomon laughed and Macey came to see what the fuss was about.

"Is your mom cooking?" she asked. Macey knew better than anyone else that wasn't related how bad my mom's cooking was. I shook my head.

"Can Solomon cook?" Macey asked me. I shrugged and looked at the teacher in question.

"Yes, I can cook. Sort of."

"Sort of?" I asked, and he laughed.

"It's edible," Mom offered, and I cast Macey a 'oh, help us' look and we walked back upstairs.

"Maybe they're lying. Maybe it's actually good food," Macey said, sinking into a bean bag beside my bed. I jumped on it and laid on my stomach, my feet kicking back and forth in the air.

"Whatever it is, I've ate Mom's cooking for the past sixteen years. It won't kill us," I said. "Hey Macey?" I asked.

"What Alex?" She replied, putting emphasis on my cover name. Oops. Oh well, it won't hurt anything.

"What are we going to do the next two days?"

Macey shrugged, and I let my feet kick down on the bed. The clock in my head said it was almost seven. "Wanna' chat with Liz and Bex?" I asked, and Macey jumped up and went and got her laptop. She set it up with the webcam in the corner of the room so we could stay in our spots on the bed and in the beanbag. She crashed back into the bean bag, and Bex and Liz appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Liz asked. She was sitting on her bed writing a report, it looked like. Bex was laying in the floor with a pencil in hand, although from the look of the blank notebook paper, it hadn't been used for its purpose yet.

"We're bored," Macey answered.

"You can't be bored. You're in a new, un-scouted territory with spy training. You have a big privacy fence to practice moves in. You're homework free for two days. How are you bored?" Bex said.

I looked at Macey and we shrugged. We hadn't really tried to think of something to do.

"How do you know we had a big privacy fence?" I asked her, and she pointed at the screen. I looked behind me. Our window was open, and out it you could see the edges of the fence.

"Ohhhh," I muttered, turning back to the screen.

"Solomon's cooking dinner," Macey added, a look of fake terror on her face.

"Can he cook?" Bex asked.

We shrugged in response.

"Well, do you smell smoke?" Liz asked.

We shook our heads. "But that doesn't mean anything," I said, and I should know.

"Well, I guess you'll find out." Bex said.

"DINNER!" Mom yelled from downstairs and I looked at Macey. We said bye to Bex and Liz and ran down the stairs. Around the corner, I jumped on the banister and slid the rest of the way down, Macey sliding after me.

"Alex! Lindsey!" Mom scolded like we were ten.

"What?" We asked simultaneously.

"They aren't going to hurt themselves, Kathy. They have exceedingly good balance," Solomon remarked from the kitchen. Mom rolled her eyes as we followed her into the kitchen.

The smell was amazing, but then again, I've always loved the smell of spaghetti sauce. But it wasn't on spaghetti; instead it was covering plates of Three-Cheese-Tortellini, and on top of that was chicken covered in cheese. It looked amazing!

Me and Macey grabbed the plates Solomon pointed at and took our seats at the table.

After everyone had sat down we all took a bite. Me and Macey let out little, almost un-hearable, moans of pleasure.

"I thought you said you could only 'sort of' cook?" Macey said, digging in faster than she does with the five-star food at Gallagher.

"I lied," Solomon said with a straight face, and for some reason, it hit me and Macey funny, because we were choking on our food with laughter.

"Girls," Mom said, sounding worried. Her and Solomon exchanged glances before me and Macey finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry," we said, filling our faces with more food. They didn't respond. We finished the rest of our dinner in near silence.

Macey and I got up and put our empty plates in the dishwasher.

"What are we supposed to do the next two days?" Macey asked, helping me clean up everything else while Solomon and Mom finished eating.

"Well, you have a town to memorize, and new fight moves to learn. You can pick which one you want to do first," Mom said, handing me her plate.

"And you have to learn how to cheer," Solomon added, sliding his plate in the dishwasher.

I looked at Macey and we shuddered in dramatized disgust. Mom rolled her eyes and walked over to a stack of papers and books laying on the counter. "Here," she said, handing them to me.

"Your teachers at Gallagher didn't want you to fall behind on assignments, so you can do this the next two days, too."

"Awww man!" Macey complained, and with that as our parting word, we ran up the stairs and back into my room.

She turned the video chat on, and Bex and Liz were waiting on us.

"Hey Bex! We aren't homework free for two days! You don't have to be jealous!" I sang, flopping down on my bed with the pile of work for the two of us.

"See? You just had to be patient! Something came up for you to do!" Bex said, hiding a smile.

"Sure. And then we get to practice cheering, fighting, and memorize the whole town. This is going to be a blast!" Macey said sarcastically, and Liz's tinkling laugh was the first to sound.

"OK, well we better go and see how much work we really have to do," Macey said. Liz and Bex waved bye and she turned it off.

I sat up and Macey sat beside me while we sorted through the stack of papers. "Ok, so I found the list of what to do," Macey said, handing me a sticky note written on front and back.

"UH!" I whined, reading it all and memorizing it.

"Well, we might as well finish what we can tonight," Macey said, grabbing a page and a half of notes of the lesson on something that had to do with acting more lady-like that Madame Dabney had given today. We had to write a report on that, and read like three-hundred pages in our book, and a lot more.

After Macey read it, I did, and thought it sounded like she was getting onto us for running into her without naming names. It did say, 'Ladies, running is an important thing, not just to keep healthy and fit, but for a spy, an escape route. But always remember, young girls don't just run as fast as possible into someone without saying excuse me or pardon me. They do not keep running if they do run into someone, they stop and apologize, unless of course, its your subject to follow or an enemy.' It also went on about dressing up, always taking an offered hand when dancing and wearing high-heels, and other things we had already learned.

"Macey, she's referring to us," I said, laughing as I grabbed a notebook and a pen.

"I know," Macey said, scribbling down in her chicken-scratch handwriting another paragraph in under two minutes.

My paper was the required three pages front and back with a minimum of ten words per line, not skipping lines, in about an hour. Macey threw her copy on top of mine and we high-fived in mini celebration. It was almost eleven, and Mom came knocking on my door.

"Lindsey, don't you have your own room?" She asked Macey. Macey stood up.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to leave Alex to herself," she said, waving at me and winking when mom turned around. She closed her bedroom door.

"We finished Madame Dabney's papers," I said, handing the pile to Mom. She took them and scanned over them before dropping her hand at her side.

"Good night Alex," she said, ruffling my hair like I was a little kid again before walking back downstairs. I quickly changed into a pair of Soffee's and a tank top before Macey came back over to spend the night in my room.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked, tucking her knees into her chest as she sat down in the beanbag again.

"Well, I want to drive around in my new baby, and Solomon said to memorize the town, so can we do that?" I asked, picturing my new car.

"Yeah, but I wanna' do some gymnastics and fight stuff. Your mom almost had me more than once, and she was taking it easy on me," Macey said.

"K," I mumbled, already half asleep. Macey laughed quietly, but soon, we both drifted off into dreamland.

My dreams, like usual, were about a certain Blackthorne boy that was always on my mind. He was mysterious and always left me, yet I still had his leather jacket in my duffel bag. It never was left somewhere I wasn't.

My dream was of him. Figures right?

**Review and tell me what was wrong, right, weird, stupid, good, any other adjective you can come up with! Please, thank you!**


	4. Chap4: Rollerblading Reminds Me of Zach

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Been sort of busy. Here's the chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

"Get up!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the steps, and I rolled over and moaned. Macey sat up and stretched before standing up and looking at me. "I'm getting up," I said, avoiding the coming threat. I slid my feet onto the floor and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Macey had already left, raiding her unpacked bags in her neon blue room. I didn't even know blue could be neon. After about a minute of searching, she claimed the bathroom and I sighed as the door closed.

In the five minutes and 25 seconds that Macey was in the bathroom, I made my bed, found my clothes, and unpacked everything.

Macey came out looking just like herself, and her cover, with straight hair and bright eyes outlined in black. She was wearing Hollister jean short-shorts and an Aeropostale green and blue tank top.

I took over the bathroom then, taking a two-minute-19-second hot shower which woke me up. I put on my short-short pinkish-orange and white plaid shorts with my white tank top and straightened my short hair out of its 'has-been' curls. A little eyeliner and lip-gloss and I emerged and ran to my room, racing Macey.

Five minutes later we were running down the stairs and sliding down the banister into the kitchen.

"Morning," Mom and Solomon said, handing each of us a plate piled high with biscuits and gravy. "Thanks," I said, before digging in. It was so good!

"So what are you doing today?" Solomon asked, leaning against the wall.

"P&E this morning," Macey said in between bites.

"Town later in my awesome car," I said, taking my last delicious bite.

"Sounds good. You ready now for P&E or do you want to do something else first?" Mom asked. I looked at Macey as I put my plates in the dishwasher.

"Now's fine," she said, copying me.

"Alright, lets go!" Solomon said, walking out the sliding glass door and onto the porch. The sun was hiding behind a cloud, barely shining on anything. It was about sixty five degrees, nice. Mom followed us outside and Macey and I sank into the grass with out legs straight out in front of us.

We started stretching while they started demonstrating.

"Alright, come on," Solomon said, and I stood up and pulled Macey to her feet beside me.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I was going to try the move first on her, and then it was going to reverse.

"Go!" Mom said, and Macey threw a punch. I caught her wrist and twisted, and she twisted with it. Her back was to me for only a second, because she flipped me over her, and I flipped and landed on my feet. She kicked and I jumped as high as I could. She threw a punch and I front flipped over her and landed on my butt on the grass.

"You..?" Macey started, giving me a hand to my feet.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, and we started again. This time I judged my flip better and landed on my feet, but I wasn't balanced enough to block the next punch.

"One more time," I told Macey, and she nodded.

Solomon and Mom were watching from inside the house, but I was more focused on getting the move right than my audience.

I jumped, dodged, flipped, landed, turned, and caught the next punch with enough surprise that I flipped Macey over and won.

"Nice," she told me as I gave her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Your turn," I said with a smile, and when she smiled back, I threw the first punch. The process was reversed as Macey tried the moves, judged her jump, and put it all together. I was on my back laying on the grass with the sun shining on my face when Mom walked back out.

"Just practice fighting for a while," she said before walking over the large garden the CIA had in our backyard. Macey and I laid in the grass for a moment more, soaking up the relaxation.

"Alex! Lindsey!" Solomon yelled, walking out of the sliding glass door to help mom weed the overly grown garden foods.

"We're going!" I complained, sitting up and blinking the sun spots out of my vision. Macey copied me with a heavy sigh and we stood up.

"Let's do this," she said, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, while I pulled mine into a crazy bun. We wiped the sweat off our foreheads with the back of our forearms. I slowly took the fighting stance opposite Macey, bending my knees and crouching slightly, my weight leaning on the balls of my feet. I heard air whistling beside my head, and I ducked just in time to avoid a slap by Solomon.

"Would you quit being lazy?" He asked, and I just jumped and flipped backwards in response. "We're not!" I said in a high pitched yell, sounding exactly like the preppy cheerleaders I had seen on TV. He shook his head and muttered something too low for even my spy ears to hear.

Macey was standing there rubbing the back of her head. "Be more observant," he told her, before finally walking over to Mom and the garden.

I walked back behind Macey, who was glaring at Solomon, her hand still rubbing the back of her head, although I don't think in pain.

I kicked, lightly so as not to actually hurt her, the back of her knee and she fell to one knee. We started fighting and rolling and flipping too fast to explain.

The sun came out from behind the cloud and the temperature rose throughout the day. When we stopped our final fight at two-thirty-three, we were both panting, covered in grass stains and grass burn, smeared with dirt, lightly bruised, sweating, and smiling.

Mom and Mr. Solomon, who had gone in earlier, had made a lunch of sandwiches and lemonade that we quickly devoured.

"Instead of taking your car into town, Alex, why don't you guys take the bikes or rollerblades?" Mom suggested.

"Why?" I asked, totally set on taking my new baby.

"The cars have to go back to the CIA for some repairs that hadn't been fixed from the last mission they were used in," Solomon said, earning a glare from Mom, who obviously didn't want us to know that for some apparent reason.

"But you said there were rollerblades, right?" Macey asked.

Mom nodded. Macey got this insane grin on her face. "I don't know how to rollerblade," I said, frowning.

"Mom, what did you deprive this child of?" Macey asked jokingly, still in her cover. Mom shrugged, and Macey dragged me out to the garage. "We'll be back later!" She called, and we got nonchalant grunts of acknowledgement.

"Ok, so you can wear these pads or get torn up, because no matter how good your balance is if you have never been on rollerblades before, you will fall, Macey told me, pointing to the bag full of pads and helmets beside the rollerblades she was getting out.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"A helmet and wrist pads," she answered, handing me a pair of skates.

"Linds, we look like, crazy," I said, pointing to my hair and her dirt and grass smears.

"Hold on," she said, chewing on her bottom lip in thought before taking my hair out of the bun and braiding a little strand on the side. She rubbed on my cheeks until the grass came off, but she left the dirt in smears under my eyes. I did the same to her and we looked at ourselves in her emergency pocket mirror.

"Ok, we're good," Macey said, and I snorted to hide my laughter.

"Just put these on and don't doubt my expertise!" She said laughing and shoving the skates at my feet at me.

I sat down and put them on, tightening the snaps and tying the laces. I stood up sliding all over the place and grabbed the helmet from Macey's hand. She made standing skating all over the garage and putting on wrist pads look easy. For me, standing there and putting them on was extremely difficult.

"Ok, just relax and if you fall don't bring me with you!" Macey said, smiling and grabbing my hands. She took off out of the garage and down the sidewalk dragging me behind her. I watched how she did it and when we rounded a corner and I didn't help turn, I went sliding across the sidewalk and into the road, laughing.

Macey stopped and turned and came back to me, a smug look on her face. "Told you…ouch!" She said, and I stood up and looked at my knees. They were all scraped up and bleeding, but to be honest, it was so much fun.

"They don't hurt, it was fun!" I said, and Macey laughed and said, "Ok, come on then!"

"How?" I asked.

"Just, like, walk," she said. Rollerblading isn't quite like walking, but I finally got the hang of it and was following her all over the town, memorizing places and waving at some of the friendly teenagers that were getting out of school and waving at us.

I had only fallen that one time by the time we came to four-way intersection.

"Let's go this way," Macey said, pointing to the left. I looked the way she pointed and shook my head. "I'd rather not kill myself going down a hill," I said. That road was a steep hill, and at the bottom was a turn, not a good combination.

"Come on! You'll be fine! Just start using your brake halfway through and don't panic," Macey said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with her. When we started going down the hill and picking up speed, she let go and rolled gently, while I was nervously swerving.

We started sliding with our brakes down to loose speed and turn when I completely lost control and fell, right into someone, who caught me as we both fell.

"I am so sorry!" I said, standing up and offering him a hand. He was smirking, and he instantly reminded me of Zach.

"It's Ok," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling himself to his feet. He looked at me and Macey.

"Are you OK?" He asked, looking at my still bleeding knees and shins and my now scraped up elbows. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He had long-ish dark brown hair that was short on the sides and in the back. It was almost curly, and his eyes were a grey color, almost like he had green eyes under light brown contacts. He was also on rollerblades, and so was his friend, who had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Alex, this is Lindsey," I said, motioning to Macey who was just standing there looking at them.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm Jason, and this Colby," the kid said, offering his hand to shake. Colby did the same, and we all shook hands.

"Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around before," Colby said, rocking back on forth on his wheels.

"Yeah, moved in yesterday. Dad got transferred, and Mom's looking for a new job. We'll be in school Thursday," Macey said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know, you look like Macey McHenry, that senators daughter that was under attack last year," Jason said.

Macey kept a straight face, and I tried to look bored. "I get that a lot. Doesn't she go to like some insane private boarding school somewhere?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, I think," Colby said, and subconsciously crossed my arms, and in turn, got blood all over the front of my tank top.

"There's a pharmacy over here, if you want to get that patched up," Jason said, his eyes sparkling with amusement and the smirk still on his face. He reminded me so much of Zach, especially as he brushed the semi-long bangs out of his eyes.

I looked at Macey first, and she shrugged ever so slightly, so I said sure and we followed them across the street and down the sidewalk (still memorizing buildings and streets) to a small pharmacy.

"My dad owns this place, so come on in and he'll get you fixed up," Colby said."Just take off your rollerblades," Jason said, sitting down on the small cement steps and taking off his. Colby, Macey, and I followed suit, and we carried them in the cool air-conditioned building.

"Hey! Dad!" Colby called, looking around the store and spotting the man he was looking for at the counter going through receipts.

"Oh, hey kids. Who's this?" The man asked, setting his papers down and standing up to greet us.

"Alex and Lindsey..?" He paused at lack of a last name.

"I'm Alex McCann, and this is my twin sister Lindsey," I offered, shaking his hand. Macey did the same with a brilliant white smile.

"You're twins?" Jason asked me, shocked. I nodded, realizing how different we look.

"We're fraternal," Macey stated.

"Oh," he said. "Mr. Boothes, can you help Alex here. She fell coming down Hills Street," Jason added.

Colby's dad, Mr. Boothes I guessed, looked me up and down, a small half-smile, half-frown, on his face.

"Sure, come on in here kids, we'll get you patched up right away Miss McCann," he said, opening the door to the room behind the counter and we all walked in."So, I'm guessing you're just learning how to rollerblade," Jason said as we all took a seat in the small room while Mr. Boothes found the right supplies to bandage my wounds.

"Yeah, first time ever. Sorry for falling into you," I said, blushing.

"Her knees were like before she fell on Hills Street though. I was dragging her and she didn't turn so she went sliding across the sidewalk," Macey said.

"It was actually fun," I said in defense, kicking my feet back and forth.

Jason and Colby laughed, and once again, Jason reminded me of Zach. Maybe I missed him more than I thought.

"Here we go," Mr. Boothes said, walking back in with a first aid kit in hand. He knelt in front of me and cleaned all the blood off my knees with an alcohol pad, saying, "It might burn some." It did, but I didn't show it, I just sat there watching him do everything.

After it was as clean as alcohol would get it, he took tweezers and pulled out small pieces of gravel, which hurt like heck, before taping a gauze pad on each knee. My elbows were next, which didn't take long. He cleaned them and stuck a few large band-aids on each.

"Thanks," I said, standing up. Macey followed my lead. "We'd better get back to the house before Mom thinks we got lost Linds," I said.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Boothes. I guess we'll see ya around boys," she said, and we walked outside to the steps to slide out skates back on.

"We'll come with you. We've got nothing else to do anyways for a while," Colby said.

"Well, Ok," Macey said.

After everyone was suited up, Jason pulled me to feet and Colby helped Macey and we all took off in the opposite direction that we came.

It was not easy to have a conversation and memorize buildings and street names at the same time, but it wasn't the hardest thing I've ever done either.

Fifteen minutes later, we were at the house. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow or something," Macey said, turning around and skating backwards slowly up the driveway.

"Hey, we were um, going to the park later tonight to practice football and mess around some. Do you uh, want to come?" Colby asked her, and Jason looked at me expectantly.

"Um, yeah, sure, sounds like fun," Macey said, a small smile on her lips, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"What about you?" Jason asked me.

I twirled my hair nervously for a second. "Yeah, I'll come," I said, and he grinned.

"See ya later then girls! We'll be there around seven!" Colby said, and he and Jason took off. I turned and skated up the driveway beside Macey.

"Is that a date?" I asked her, sinking to a position on the floor to take my rollerblades off.

"Yeah, I guess, maybe it is," she said, throwing her stuff into a uninhabited corner of the garage. I copied her, my rollerblades making a loud clatter as they landed on hers.

"We're back!" I called as we walked through the door, and Mr. Solmon and Mom greeted us when we found them in kitchen.

"Alex! What did you do?" Mom asked me.

"Learned to rollerblade," I replied smiling. "It really isn't that bad," I said, sitting down at the kitchen table and peeling off the tape holding the bandage in place. I took off the band-aids on my elbows, too, so she could see.

"Who bandaged them up?" Solomon asked.

"Well, I sorta fell into someone, and his friend's dad owns a pharmacy, so his dad, Mr. Boothes," I said.

"Can we go to the park later tonight?" Macey asked, looking at my mom. Solomon smirked and shrugged. Mom laughed.

"I'm guess its to see the boys you met. Sure, I guess, as long as you finish what your father wants you to do." Macey took the seat beside me and our heads swiveled in unison from Mom to Solomon.

"Well, Dad?" Macey asked.

"Draw a map of town. You need to label the buildings and streets." He placed a large piece of paper in front of us with two pencils and a box of colored pencils. "Have fun," he said.

I looked at the clock. We had an hour and a half, giving ourselves fifteen minuets to get ready and fifteen minutes to get there. An hour and fifteen minutes if we wanted to eat something.

"Ok, so our house is here," Macey said, sketching a spot for our house. Let the mapping begin!

An hour later, our very detailed, and if I may say so, pretty, map was being examined by Solomon and Mom. "Ok, it's great," Mom said, and me and Macey high-fived before running up the stairs. Macey followed me into my room and dug around through my clothes.

"Here, now go shower," she said, shoving clothes into my hands and me into the bathroom. Five minutes later I emerged wearing jean shorts and a solid green Tshirt. I had curled my hair and applied a little eye liner.

"You look great!" Macey said, trading me places. I put band-aids over the worse spots on my knees, and slid a green clip into my hair to hold my shorter bangs back and a braided leather bracelet on.

"Ready?" Macey asked five minutes and thirty-three seconds later, wearing jean capris and a dark blue tank top that matched her eyes. Her makeup was perfect, her hair straight, and we slid on socks running down the stairs.

"Eat something!" Mom called from below us. We had a basement?

"We have a basement?" Macey asked, and I shrugged. We looked for a door a minute, and I found one around the corner, half hidden, from the bathroom. We took the steps silently down and found a pool waiting on us. NO WAY!

Mom was sitting beside it, reading a magazine. Solomon was nowhere to be seen, probably under water.

"We have a pool?" Macey asked, and Mom looked up.

"Was waiting on you to find it," Solomon said, coming up from under the water.

"Sweet!" I said.

Mom looked at her watch silently, and I sighed. "Yeah, we're going," I said, and we turned and ran back up the stairs.

We made a dinner of sandwiches and left over lemonade, and were back in the garage in under ten minutes.

"Take the bikes this time," Macey said, throwing me a helmet. I shrugged and slid on my tennis shoes sitting by the door, and she did the same.

I slid my phone from my hand to my pocket and grabbed the green bike leaning against the wall. Macey and I smiled at each other before speeding down the driveway and around the corner.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, and I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5:First Dayte

**Chapter 5**

"Heyy! You made it!" Colby greeted us as we slid off our bikes and leaned them against the rock wall outlining the park beside everyone else's'.

"Heads!" Jason yelled and I looked up in time to catch the football flying towards me.

"Nice hands," he complimented as I handed the ball back to him. I smiled slightly, looking around us. There was a group of kids off to the side where Jason came from, most likely waiting on the football to continue the game.

"You ready to play?" Colby asked, looking at us both, and Macey half laughed.

"Yeah sure, just don't expect me to know what I'm doing!"

"Me either," I added, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Just run when we say hut and try to catch the ball," Jason said with a smirk, and we laughed, shook our heads, and followed them over the group.

"Guys this is Alex and Lindsey. Girls, this is John, Nick, Amy, Matt, Jack, Mason, Emily, and Ally," Jason introduced everyone.

"Hey," Macey and I chorused. We got 'hey's, 'sup's, and 'hi's in return.

"Our team is me, Jason, you two, Nick, and Ally. It's our ball," Colby said, and Nick grabbed the ball from Jason's hands and everyone spread out in a rough line.

"What am I doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"Hey! Just run straight out and then curve one way, and if Nick throws the ball to you, try to catch it," the girl, Ally, told me.

"Ok, I will try," I said, smiling. She had bright blue/grey eyes and mid-back length brown hair with blonde highlights. She laughed at me, and got ready to run.

"Hut!" Nick yelled, and everyone started running. I ran straight for about five steps and cut to the left hard. I was surrounded by people, but the ball came flying to me, high, and I jumped and caught it. What now? I bunch of the guys on the other team were shoving my back and shoulders. Ok, so I was down. What?"Hey! Great catch!" Nick said when I threw him the ball back.

"Thanks. What am I supposed to do when I catch it?" I asked.

All the guys chuckled. "Have you never seen a football game?" Someone asked.

"All girls school," Macey said, shaking her head at the same time as me.

"Run for a touchdown," Jason said.

"And?" Macey asked.

"Just run in the direction I'm throwing the ball in until you get hit or you hear us cheering," Nick explained, and Macey and I shrugged off a bunch of laughter and everyone got ready.

Fifteen minutes and nine seconds later everyone broke off, heading for spots hidden beneath the trees and in the shade.

"So, when are you guys coming to school?" Ally asked me. We were sitting with our backs against one of the big oak trees, our legs straight out in front of us, and everyone else hidden on the other side of the tree. Macey was having fun with Amy and Emily, and the guys were all in one group hanging out.

"Thursday. We moved in yesterday evening, and we have two days to get used to everything. Do you play any sports?"

"Well, I was on the cheerleading squad last year, so I'm doing that this year again, and then I play soccer," Ally trailed off. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, same," I said.

"So you're trying out for cheerleading?" Ally asked.

I nodded.

"Can you do gymnastics?" She asked. I nodded again and stood up and offered my hand. She smiled and took it and jumped to her feet.

"What can you do?" She asked me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in return. She thought about it for a minute and then smiled. She cart wheeled, did a roundoff, a backhandspring, and then finished it off with a back tuck that ended in a split.

Everyone around us clapped, and I looked at Macey. She ran up beside me, and as if on cue, we started at the same time and did the exact same thing as Ally at the exact same time as each other.

"Dang! You guys are good! You have to try out! Even with Caitlyn as caption and gymnasts only on the squad, we aren't very good at competitions. You have to try out!" Ally and Emily said at the same time. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Whose Caitlyn?" Macey asked, but the answer never came because Matt had grabbed a soccer ball from someone's bag and was kicking it around.

"Same teams!" Someone called, and everyone took off to the soccer field.

"You know how to play this right?" One of the guys joked, and Macey and I just looked at him and shrugged. Ally laughed, and Jason and Colby looked confused.

"Let me play offense with Lindsey," I asked Jason, and he looked at Ally and Colby and they shrugged.

"I play goalie, so I don't have a problem with that," Colby said, dropping back to his place in the goal.

"I'll play defense," Ally said, dropping back too and taking Nick with her.

"Ok, so you two are offense and I'm in the middle. Our kickoff," Jason said, kicking the ball into the middle and when everyone was ready we took off.

Macey and I had played soccer so many times together at Gallagher against Bex and Liz that we knew each others moves before we even thought about doing them.

Macey kicked off to me, and I easily dribbled around Matt and passed to Macey. She passed it back to me because I was already passed Emily and Mason. I dribbled once and faked out Amy and shot, and the ball flew fast and hard to the top left corner right passed Jack who was playing goalie.

The guys whistled and the girls looked impressed, while Macey and I high-fived each other and the rest of our team.

Twenty five minutes and four goals later, half our group left for home saying they still had homework to do.

Everyone else left because they still had chores to do or their parents wanted them home. It was almost nine, and the sun was just starting to set. It was just me, Macey, Colby, and Jason.

"You're really good at soccer and gymnastics," Colby said, walking beside Macey.

"Thanks," we said simultaneously, blushing slightly.

"You just don't quite get the concept of football," he added, and Macey slapped him lightly.

"Or rollerblading," Jason said, smirking. I frowned and hit him, and everyone laughed.

It got quiet, and Macey started walking slower. Colby slowed his pace to match hers, but I kept walking, watching the sun set and the stars start to come out.

"So," Jason started."What?" I asked, lowering my gaze from the stars to his awesome eyes.

He didn't answer, but instead took my hand and we kept walking.

A few minutes later I heard Lindsey say behind me to Colby, "Sorry, we better go."

I looked back at her before looking at Jason.

"We better go too," he said, walking me back over to Macey and our bikes.

"See ya," I muttered, blushing. He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"See you tomorrow," he said, and I blushed deeper. He had a smirk on his face.

I wasn't paying attention, but I think Macey might of kissed Colby before we left. We turned to the right, and the guys turned to the left on their bikes. Macey was quiet on our way back, so I didn't say anything. We pulled our bikes into the garage and hung our helmets on the handle bars."We're home!" Macey yelled before quickly running up the stairs and into my room.

She turned the computer on and looked for Liz or Bex on the video chat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sinking to the floor beside her and the laptop.

"Jason and Colby aren't like, normal. Didn't you notice?" Macey asked, frowning.

"Well, Jason reminds me of Zach. Some," I said quietly. "But I thought maybe it was because I missed him. I mean, like," I stopped talking because Macey pulled up the chat screen for Liz.

"Liz!" She said loudly. Liz, who was in a deep argument with Bex (that was muted, darn!) jumped and turned to look at her computer.

"Oh! Hey guys!" She said, and her and Bex ran for the computer.

"Don't kill each other just because we're not there," I said joking.

"Haha!" Bex said sarcastically.

"Liz, can you look up somebody for me?" Macey asked, all business.

"Yeah sure, who?" Liz asked, typing on her other computer.

"Why?" Bex mouthed to me. Macey didn't see it.

"Date, tell you later," I mouthed back, watching Liz and Macey out of the corner of my eyes.

"Colby Boothes," Macey said, cutting off Liz. There was silence other than the sound of clicking and typing for about three minutes and 42 seconds.

"Macey, there's nothing about him in the CIA database. I found the name in a cover search, but I can't open it until I figure out how to get passed this firewall, which I haven't yet. It could take me a couple days," she said, frowning.

"Thanks Liz," Macey said.

"Why?" Bex asked.

"No reason really," Macey said.

"Whatever," Bex said, rolling her eyes. Her eyes, which missed nothing, picked up on our outfits, hair, makeup, and rosier-than-normal cheeks. "Oh my gosh! Were you guys on a date!" She asked, getting all excited.

"I don't know if you could call it that," I offered.

"We went to the park and played football and soccer with a bunch of kids," Macey said.

"Who invited you?" Liz asked."Two boys I ran into trying to rollerblade," I said.

"So it was a date!" Bex said, and I shook my head. But Macey just smiled, and Bex took that as a victory.

"Alex! Lindsey!" Solomon yelled from downstairs, and I looked at Macey the same time she looked at me. "What did you do?" Bex asked. We shrugged and she frowned. "You're no fun!" She fake whined, and we all laughed and turned the chat off.

Macey and I ran downstairs and slid down the banisters, our new thing.

"Hmmmm?" I asked, jumping down to my feet.

"What?" Macey asked, overlapping my response as she flipped backwards off the banister. Solomon watched us both intently for a minute before saying, "Director called. The school rescheduled the cheerleading tryouts on the school calendar ten minutes ago. You have to go to school tomorrow."

"So wait, we have to go to school tomorrow because try outs are now tomorrow, or because the date was moved we have to go tomorrow?" Macey asked.

"Both," Solomon said, and with that wonderful news, he left.

"What time do…" I started, but I was interrupted.

"Leave the house by seven-thirty!" Mom yelled from the basement, and I moaned.

"Come on! I have outfits to pick out now!" Macey said excitedly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me upstairs. I heard Solomon chuckle on his way to somewhere in the house.

"This sucks," I complained, letting Macey drag me into her bedroom.

"No it doesn't. We get to see Jason and Colby tomorrow, and start our mission," Macey said, opening her large closet doors.

"Whoa! Your closet is twice the size of mine!" I said, standing up and looking at all the racks of clothes. "Apparently someone knew I liked clothes, and for that, I thank them," Macey said, stepping past me and glancing around her color and brand organized closet.

"I'm driving to school tomorrow!" I said, thinking of my still undriven dream car.

"Ok, sure," she said, distracted, her voice muffled. She was deep in the depths of her closet, looking for the perfect clothes for tomorrow.

"I'll be right back," I said, running to my room for the laptop. I walked back into Macey's room and sat on her bed.

I googled the name of our High-School and clicked on the school's website."Macey our school colors are blue, blue, and grey, and we are the Wildcats," I said.

"Blue, blue?" She asked.

"Navy and light," I answered, clicking on the cheerleading page.

There was a list of things to make sure you could do to even want to try out, what to bring, the dates (which had been changed to tomorrow), and what to wear.

"We need Soffees and Tshirts for tryouts," I said. "And be prepared to have to do your back tuck," I told her. She moaned. Macey hated the back tuck, she could do it perfectly, she just didn't like to.

"Catch!" She called from the closet, and a second later I was holding a pair of navy blue Soffee shorts and a white and blue old Soccer Tshirt jersey that we had made one day at Gallagher. It said in light blue letters, "**SOCCER'S FOR GIRLS"** in Macey's pretty cursive with fabric paint, and then I had wrote the number '12' in box numbers on the front and back in dark blue fabric paint.

Macey came back out with her hands full. In one hand was her grey Soffee's and her Tshirt that matched mine except for her number was '22'.

In the other hand was two pairs of jeans, two camis, two Tshirts, and four pairs of shoes. How she managed four pairs of shoes in one hand was beyond me.

She laid all the clothes out on her bed beside me, and I set the laptop down and looked at my outfit for tomorrow.

Dark wash jeans, a white cami with a navy blue simple Abercrombie Tshirt, and New Balance dark brown tennis shoes with blue trimming. My cheerleading outfit was my Soffees, Tshirt, and white tennis shoes.

Macey's outfit was light wash jeans, an orange tank top, and a grey American Eagle scoop neck T that had an Eagle flying outlined in orange on it. Her shoes were like mine, except the trimming was a salmon color, not blue.

"Great," I said sarcastically, ducking to avoid the slap that was coming my way.

"Just shutup and take this to your room!" Macey said, handing me my pile of clothes and a backpack. I don't know where that came from. Macey truly is amazing sometimes.

I laughed and took it all back to my room.

I threw two one inch binders and a notebook in the backpack with a tube of lip gloss and my cheerleading stuff. I was digging around in my clothes for a pair of socks when instead I found my bikini.

"Macey! Wanna' go swimming?" I asked, and the next thing I knew Macey was in my room behind me."What? Sorry, I had my ipod going and all I heard was Ma-wana-gimin," she said.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked again.

"Yeah sure, give me a minute," she said, running back to her room. I closed my door and changed into my black bikini and ran my hands through my short hair, sighing. Usually I would braid it, but it was almost to short to pull up, let alone braid.

"Come on!" Macey said from outside my door and I ran out and raced her down both flights of stairs and into the pool room/place.

Macey paused at the water's edge, but I kept running and pulled her in with me. The water was cold, but not breath taking cold. It was 12 feet deep where we jumped in, so we came to the surface, slowly treading water.

"Jerk!" Macey said, and we laughed.

"You got me wet!" Mom exclaimed from her spot in a pool chair beside the pool. Solomon was no where to be seen.

"Sorry mom," I said. She just shook her head and left the pool. I don't see what the point of sitting beside an indoor pool is, but ya know, I don't see the point in a lot of things.

Macey and I had the pool to ourselves, and boy, were we going to make the most of it!

UH! I couldn't figure out which was worse, the stupid alarm clock that wouldn't go off no matter how many times I hit it or the sound of Macey's footsteps coming into my room.

"Alex…Ann!" Macey yelled, pausing to figure out that I didn't have a cover middle name. "If you don't get up now you won't have time to curl your pretty hair!" Macey said, opening the shades on my window and turning off the alarm clock.

"You rigged it, didn't you?" I asked, peeking at her through one eye cracked open.

"Maybe, get up!" She said, ripping off the covers and leaving me shivering in the sudden Air Conditioned house.

"Uh!" I whined.

"I won't let you drive," she threatened, walking out of my room.

"Yes you will!" I yelled back as her bedroom door closed. I got no response.

I sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up and stretched before grabbing the provided clothes and claiming the bathroom as my place of solitude for the next five and a half minutes.

The warm shower woke me and relaxed my always tense muscles. It burned where it hit my almost scabbed over scrapes, but I ignored it. I shampooed my hair, letting the familiar fragrance calm my frustration of having to get up early and go to a regular school and be a cheerleader. Shudder.

I dried off and put on my jeans and cami. I curled my hair with the curling iron Macey had plugged in for me before she came to ruin my morning. I put on eye-liner and shadow and mascara, with my mouth open. Now, not even spies can put on mascara with their mouth closed, unless we thought about it. And I really didn't care at the moment.

I slid on my shirt and straightened it out so it was just right at the bottom, barely covering the white belt that I was wearing with my jeans. My socks were the last thing I put on before grabbing the tube of my favorite lip gloss and emerging from my safe haven.

Macey met me at the door and rubbed on my eyes a little, smearing around some off the liner and shadow before taking a step back and smiling.

"Ok, you're good," she said, handing me my bag and heading down the steps. I rolled my eyes and followed.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled my sensitive nose before I reached the bottom, and when I rounded the corner the sight of biscuits and gravy along with the before mentioned eggs and bacon me my eyes.

"Wow, yum!" Macey said, taking a plate and digging in. I did the same, wondering where everyone was.

I was looking around and eating at the same time, half expecting Solomon to jump out of nowhere with a pop quiz, but all was silent and we were alone.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Macey asked, and I shrugged, continuing my 360 scan. I paused, looking at the fridge, and got up and ripped a taped piece of paper off.

"Oh," I said, handing it to Macey. She shrugged and handed it back after taking a second to read it. It said:"Girls, I'm at work until 5, your mom will be home at lunch, so she'll be there when you get back. Hope you like breakfast, the keys for the cars on the counter. Take some money for lunch and make sure you make the squad. -Dad"

Honestly, it was weird calling Solomon 'dad' and referring to him as my father, but it was a cover story and no matter how weird, for now it was my life and I had to live it.

"We better go," Macey said, looking at the clock and throwing her dishes in the sink. I sighed and threw mine in after her, sliding my bag on my back and my shoes on my feet, and out the door we went.

"Keys," I said, and Macey threw me the keys as I climbed into the drivers seat.

"You ready to wow the whole school?" She asked, and I nodded and laughed as we pulled out.

And then ten minutes of uneventful driving later, we pulled into the school parking lot and I parked in a section that was labeled with a sign, "STUDENT PARKING." Everyone that was in seeing distance was looking at us and we got out. Macey slung her bag on her shoulder threw me mine from her feet. I slid mine on too, and trying to ignore the glares from girls and stares from guys, we headed into the building, looking for the office to get our schedules.

"Here," Macey said, grabbing my wrist and turning me in the opposite direction I was headed. We walked through some double doors to a counter with two people behind computer screens.

"Hey, we need to pick up our schedules," Macey said, and one of the ladies looked up and held up a finger. She was on the phone. Thirty seconds later, she hung up and looked up at us. "Oh! You must be the two new students! Hold on just a second," she said with a smile getting up and looking through a stack of papers beside her. She finally found what she was looking for, a file, and looked through that for our schedules.

"Alex, and Lindsey, right?" The lady asked, throwing the file back on top of her pile of papers and looking at the schedule. We nodded, and she smiled. "Great. Lindsey this is yours," she paused, and let Macey get it before saying, "Alex this is yours." We compared schedules and locker numbers on our way out of the door.

Our English, Math, and Gym periods were together, and our lunch. Our homeroom was English. We walked up the halls, looking for our lockers and avoiding the stares from the guys. Finally we found a familiar face and I didn't mind sounding relieved when I called their names.

"Jason!" I called, walking to him. He turned from his locker and smiled at the sound of my voice.

"Colby!" Macey said, and he turned from his locker beside Jason's.

"Hey girls," Jason said.

"Hey, can you help us?" I asked, twirling around his locker.

"Yeah sure, with what?" He answered, slamming closed his locker and dropping his English textbook and notebook to his side.

"Well, we can't find our lockers, and we didn't receive a map of the school," I said.

"Locker number?" Colby asked Macey.

"468, Alex's is 467," she answered.

"They're right there," Colby pointed at the ones three lockers down from them.

"Oh, cool," Macey said, walking over and trying her already memorized combination. It opened smoothly and she hung up her backpack on the hook and took out a notebook.

"My turn," I said, trying my combination. It didn't open as smooth as Macey's but it finally opened and I hung my backpack up, too.

I took out a notebook and slammed it back closed.

"Homeroom?" Jason asked me.

"English," I answered.

"Same, let me show you around," Jason offered. I smiled and he took my hand and we walked down the hall, both the girls and the guys looked jealously at us as we passed.

I heard Macey and Colby walking behind us as I listened to Jason point out people, teachers, classrooms along the way. It was crowded and noisy, but it all seemed to disappear every time Jason laughed. He sounded exactly like Zach, and his smirk was identical.

And then it hit me. Macey had put it together first. Covers! What if Zach had the same mission as us? What if him and someone from Blackthorne were here, as Colby and Zach?

My 'what if' game was cut short as the bell rang and Jason kissed my cheek and made me blush while everyone took their seats. "It adds color to your cheeks," he whispered laughing as he ran off to take his seat in the back beside Colby.

Macey and I stood there, waiting for the teacher.

Finally, a tall, skinny, blonde haired lady walked in wearing 3 inch high-heels.

"Oh! Well hello, who are you?" She asked, setting her gradebook down on her desk and looking at us.

"I'm Alex McCann," I said, brushing curls back behind my ears.

"I'm Lindsey McCann," Macey offered. "We moved in a few days ago."

"Alright, well there's text books over there, and there's extra seats in the back. Roll!" And with that, she started calling roll.

"Colby Boothes?"

"Here," Colby said, sounding bored.

"Jason Brandon?"

"Here!" Jason said loudly, and everyone laughed under their breath.

So his last name was Brandon. I didn't have any problem texting Liz's email if she had broke that code yet.

After a boring day of things I already knew, and an exciting tryout, I was going to find out something I didn't know. If Liz had broke that code yet.

**For those of you who reviewed, THANKS! I'm not ignoring your questions, its just, you're going to find out the answer soon, if you don't already know, so why ruin it? Tell me if I should right the cheerleading try outs or not! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Hard

**Chapter 6**

"Five minutes girls! Let's go!" A red head in a cheerleading uniform barked, walking in the locker room and back into the gym a moment later.

"Let's rock this!" Macey told me, and I laughed, loudly, while we changed into our Sofee's and Tshirts. Ally ran over to us and squealed quietly.

"Yay! You really are trying out! I know you both with make it! I'll make sure you make it! I don't have to try out. Caitlyn our caption picked her two favorite from last year to automatically be on the team! So I get to judge!" Ally was jumping up and down and smiling and clapping, a total hyper wreck, even though she didn't have to try out.

"We better get out of here," she continued, walking out of the locker room and into the gym, me, Macey, and a bunch of other girls hot on her heels.

"Ok, just warm up. Stretch and whatever you want to do. We'll see what you can do in five," the red head said, analyzing everyone. Her gaze lingered on me for a minute, and a flash of jealousy lit up her features. I blinked and then she was watching someone else, and immediately I thought of the girl we were supposed to be looking for. She had to be smart, quick, flexible, strong, an actress. And so far, even on that one glance, I caught all of them.

And she was jealous of me. Why? Jason! All these girls were looking at me and Macey with jealousy, and it was because of the guys! And we only met them yesterday! Yeah, I mean, sure, we held hands walking down the hall, and he had kissed my cheek, but like, it wasn't like we were a 'thing.' Were we?

Macey and I stretched out and loosened up like everyone else while I was figuring this out.

"Ok! Let's go! Get in a line and let's see how good at gymnastics you are," the evil red head, Caitlyn, said, pointing to the mat against the back wall, and everyone trying out walked slowly over.

Macey and I hung out in back of the pack, and while some of these girls were great gymnasts, for others a cartwheel was a huge accomplishment. And I don't mean to be mean, but it even said on the website if you can't flip don't come.

It got to the end of the line with me next, Macey last. Only about four girls had actually impressed Caitlyn and the others, so when we came up, she didn't seem too thrilled. Especially because it was me.

"Lets go Alex, we don't have all day," she muttered, and I smiled angelically back.

Ally flashed me a smile, holding in a laugh, and I took off. Three steps later I was upside down. Cartwheel, round off, backhand spring, back tuck, aerial, and front tuck. I landed and stuck my hands up with a little jump as my rebound, a smart alek smirk on my face, and nodded to Macey. She giggled under her breath and did the same thing. When she got to where I was, we slapped high-fives, grabbed hands and did a string of moves together that we had been practicing at the P&E Barn when things got boring.

We landed in a split, and half-bowing to the many applause, we stood and turned to the snob of a captain.

"So, are we good enough for you?" Macey asked.

"Cat, they're better than you!" The other judge girl said, twirling her long brown curls.

"Told you!" Ally sang, but Caitlyn just looked from them to us, a mask on her face. She was definitely the girl we were looking for, but had that performance just cost us our covers?

"Where did you learn that!" One of the other girls asked, rushing up to us.

"We've taken gymnastics since we could walk. Met up in the seventh grade at school and have been working on that ever since," Macey said.

"Chill, chill! Cheer time!" And with that, we all got in window formation to learn a new cheer and a dance routine, both which were very boring and easy.

Macey and I messed up twice on the dance on purpose, just so we didn't stand out so much, but even then, nobody noticed.

Ten minutes after everyone had went back into the locker rooms to change and get a drink, the results were posted by numbers.

Macey and I kept a blank face when we read the list, kept a blank face on the way to the car, but as soon as I was safely buckled in a sound proof (for this reason) car, I lost it.

"I already failed the mission!" I yelled, throwing my backpack into the small backseat.

"Chill Cam, you didn't fail. You should have made that squad, you were louder than I was," Macey said leaning her head back to think.

"The mission report says we _had_ to make the squad Mace! And I didn't!""Because Caitlyn is jealous of you, not because she knows you are a spy. It isn't over. Someone will mess up, Ally and I will influence it, and you'll get in. Just wait," Macey said, a small evil smile playing up her lips."Don't you dare hurt anyone," I warned, finally starting the car and pulling out.

"We're doing stunts first thing tomorrow. Everyone seems in a hurry to get everything practiced at least once before next week. Someone always gets hurt, whether I cause it or not," she defended herself.

I just shook my head and the rest of the ride was silent to the driveway. I grabbed my bag and slammed the door on my way inside. Macey was right behind me, patiently reopening and closing the doors that I slammed in her face, not intentionally.

"Girls! How was school-oh gosh! What happened?" Mom asked, changing tones at my death glare.

"We have to rethink this mission," I said, getting out the easy English and Math homework we had.

"You didn't make it?" Mom guessed, shaking her head. "How?" She wondered. No, it wasn't just motherly pride that made her say that, the real question to anyone outside of the tryouts was how? I had the cheer loud and proud, no mistakes, I had the gymnastics part down better than everyone, even Macey, and I only messed up twice, on purpose, on the dance. I was a trained spy, and I couldn't even make a cheerleading squad, there was something wrong with that!

"Cat's the head cheerleader. She's jealous of Alex because Jason likes her," Macey said, fishing out her homework, too.

"Wait, so you made it?"

"Mhmm, and give it a few days and she'll be practicing with us. Just wait!" Macey said.

"Don't hurt-" Mom started.

"Already warned her," I said, filling in the answers to math equations faster than I ever had. "Hey, aren't we supposed to have a dog?" I said, looking up and thinking randomly about our covers.

"He'll be here tomorrow," mom said, texting on her phone. Oh! Liz! I rushed through the rest of my homework, skimming the already memorized play we were doing in English and threw it in my backpack.

"Got to go talk to Liz, it's really important!" I answered the question on Mom's lips, and Macey threw down her stuff into her backpack and ran up with me.

"Whats the r-" Macey started but I cut her off.

"Hold on," I said, digging out my phone from my bag and read the message from Liz that just arrived two minutes ago.

"Just cracked it, video chat." was all it said, so I opened the laptop screen and turned on the chat.

"Alex! What's the big deal?" Macey asked, sinking into my beanbag.

"Just wait!" I said, clicking on Liz's name. Her face came up, waiting for us.

"Liz!" I said.

"Hey! Who do you want me to look up?" She asked.

"Jason Brandon."

"What the heck is going on!" Macey said, looking at Liz, who didn't notice because she was typing and clicking violently. She turned her death glare onto me, and because we had time, I slowed down and told her.

"Jason is Zach! I know it! And Colby is some kid from Blackthorne we don't know. That's why I'm having Liz search for him instead of Colby! They have the same mission as us, I think, and-.""Cam! He's Zachary Goode, senior at Blackthorne!" Liz said, smiling.

"What's his mission?" I asked.

"Same as yours, practically word for word.""Do you think they know who we are?" Macey asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't," I said, thinking out loud.

"Cam?" Liz asked, reading through Zach's page.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"He's supposed to be the star of the football team, the quarter back, and he likes hard candy and the color orange.""Thanks, Liz," I said, getting an idea.

"Look up Colby for me," Macey asked. Liz obeyed, and a few seconds (24.56) later, she was reading off a cover.

"Colby Boothes. AKA Carson Wellby, senior at Blackthorne. Best receiver on the football team, and he likes rollerblading, movies, and slushies."

"Cool," Macey said, leaning back.

"Thanks Liz. Sorry to use you and run, but we have work to do," Macey said, and with a quick wave, and the muffled sound of an "Oopsie Daisy" the chat went off. Bex was just visible, coming in the door of the room.

"Ok, so," Macey started, but I held up a finger and grabbed my phone. It was on silent, but I knew it had gone off while Liz was helping us.

"It's Zach," I muttered, my fingers flying.

"What'd he say?" Macey asked, checking her phone, too.

"Just 'hey'. I asked him if he and Colby wanted to meet us at the bottom of Hills Street because we were going rollerblading. He said 'as long as I don't run over him'.""Great, so are we going to let them know we know who they are?"

"Yeah," I said, and Macey laughed.

"GIRLS!" Solomon called from downstairs. We thundered down jumping the last three instead of sliding off the banister and slid on our socks into the kitchen.

"You have a CoveOps assignment.""We're on a mission!" I said, surprised for once.

"So? Everyone at Gallagher is going to the mall tomorrow and identifying a Blackthorne student out of the crowd of people. You have to tell me who the two Blackthorne students are at your school.""Jason Brandon. Zach Goode," I said boredly.

"Colby Boothes. Carson Wellby," Macey said, shifting weight from one side to the other.

"Oh, great you've already figured it out," Solomon said, smiling.

"We're going rollerblading," I said, turning.

"Be back by seven to eat," Mom called from the living room where the TV was on the news. A spy had to stay connected somehow, might as well be how everyone else did.

"K!" Macey said, and we bolted.

I was the first into the garage, therefore the first to get to the rollerblades. I took mine off hers and grabbed a helmet and sat down on the door steps to put them on. I was standing and buckling my helmet while Macey was already down the driveway spinning in circles. That girl was too good with the rollerblades.

"Let's go!" She said, and so we took, speeding down the sidewalk, my balance much better than the day before.

Soon we came to the intersection, and I took a deep breath and followed her down the hill. I slid my brake on the same time Macey did and kept calm the whole way down. I reached the bottom and did a fancy twist like Macey, and she high-fived me.

"You're so much better than you were!" She said, laughing.

"Yeah, you're a lot better," Jason said as he and Colby came speeding up to us from the doorframe of the building nearby.

"What's up?" We asked, and they shrugged.

"Not much, homework, football practice."

"Yeah, star quarterback," I said, looking at Jason.

"Yeah, star receiver," Macey said the same time, looking at Colby.

"Dang you figure things out fast," Colby said, not a hint of being busted in his face.

"Faster than you, Carson!" Macey said, sliding to a stop in front of him.

"Zach," I said, looking up at him.

"Who are you?" Carson asked, and if we had any doubts that we were wrong, they were ended right there.

"Nice, genius," Zach muttered, looking at Carson.

"You mean you have no idea?" I asked, smiling and looking at Zach. Macey just laughed.

"Told you," she sang, sliding back and forth in front of Carson. I laughed at her, and a shocked expression lit Zach's face, only for a second. Literally."Cam! Macey!" He said, his mask falling back into place.

"Correct!" Macey said, sounding exactly like a game show host.

"Gallagher Girls?" Carson asked.

"Yes. Hate to break it to ya, but you got beat by some girls!" Macey said, grabbing his hand again.

"Mission?" Zach asked, skating up to join me ahead of Macey."Same," I said.

"Liz?"

"Yeps," I said, and he leaned down and kissed him, on the lips. I looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Did you miss me?" He asked. I just laughed and looked back up at him.

"What do you think?" I asked, and he kissed me again. It was a good thing, because I was a little bit shorter than him and I couldn't stand on my tip toes in rollerblades.

"I think that's a yes," he said, taking my hand and twirling me around like a dancer.

"I think you're getting better at figuring things out," I answered.

**Macey**

"Yes. Hate to break it ya, but you got beat by some girls!" I told Colby, laughing at his expression and taking his hands. Zach skated up to join Cam, who had skated on ahead of us. They were having a small conversation and kissing.

"So, that's the famous Chameleon?" Carson asked, sounding unimpressed and looking at Cam.

"She figured you out, and you didn't even think she was a spy. You can't say anything," I said. He shrugged and skated a small circle around me, trading hands as he went.

He was really cute, and believe me, it takes a lot to make Macey McHenry fall, but boy, I was falling hard.

**Cam**

"Alex McCann?"

"Here," I said absentmindedly while drawing lightly on the piece of paper in front of me. I didn't even realize it was a note from Zach until Macey shot me a look and a note while teacher lady's back was turned.

I read it and rolled my eyes. Macey was such a dweeb sometimes.

I flipped over the piece I was doodling on and read it before coloring in a picture of a turtle over it so you couldn't read the words.

"Lindsey! Would you mind being Alice and start reading for us please? Daniel, be the Mad Hatter.." and her voice faded out giving everyone parts in our play, Alice in Wonderland, and adapted version of Lewis Carrol's book.

Zach and I didn't receive a part today, a real shame considering I was an awesome actress, courtesy of Bex. But Macey did an amazing job, and everyone laughed whenever she read anything.

While everyone else was reading, Zach and I were passing notes, that, if a teacher caught and picked up, would look like a page and half of doodled pictures, most resembling turtles.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone darted out of class before the lady could assign homework.

"See you later," Zach said, kissing my cheek as I walked off to my next class. I had Science and he had History. Macey had History with him and Carson. Ally was in this class, and she was looking really bummed.

"Alex! I am so sorry you didn't make the squad! You were, like, amazing, but Caitlyn doesn't like you. She's like, my vote counts twice, and since that ties it, my vote outdoes your vote and I say no, and so there was like nothing we could do! But both Jessi and I thought you would be perfect!" She finally paused for a breath. I barely had made it to the lab table (she was my lab partner) before she had started, and I didn't want to hear another round.

"Ally, it's OK, really," I said. She took a breath to start talking again when the bell rang and our strangely strict science teacher walked in and the room got silent. I didn't pay any attention.

"Jason!" I called, walking down the hall to our lockers. He turned and smirked at the sight of me, probably a frustrated or annoyed look on my face."Are you really that hungry?" He asked referring to the quiet rumble of my stomach and the bell which meant lunch was now in progress.

"No! I just sat through a class with Ally whispering nonstop in my ear and Caitlyn glaring at me the whole class period. Either she knows me, or she's insanely jealous of us," I said. He pushed open the double doors and we quickly filled our tray with food and joined Macey and Carson at the end of an uninhabited table.

Another day, another lunch. And life moves on.

Until someone comes up behind you and intentionally dumps a smoothie on your head with a smug smile.

"Just wanted to cool you down from the anger of not making the squad new girl," she sneered. And I hated our mission just a little bit more.

"Alex," Macey warned me as I stood up and faced the red-headed demon girl. The whole school was staring at us.

"You did not just do that," was all I could come up with.

And her brilliant comeback was a toothy smart elek smile and a dumb comment. "You deserve to chill out like the dog you are." OK, I so got the hidden meaning in those words, but all I could think about was the smoothie in my hair.

"If I'm a dog, then this should be expected," I said, leaning my head over and shaking my hair out wildly, splattering her with her own drink.

"You don't want to mess with me," she warned.

"Oh, really?" I asked, my voice steely and dark. Macey must have recognized my tone, because she and Zach grabbed my hands and pulled me back to the bench.

"Alex," Macey said, making me look at her.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked away, and as if on cue, I stood up to turn around and finish eating but I slipped on the smoothie residue and ended up tripping her. She stood up and walked back over to me.

The next thing I knew, I was in a fight, trying to be normal and not lose, with the girl I was supposed to be tailing.

"ALEX MCCANN, CAITLYN ROSEDALE, JASON BRANDON, PRINCIPALS OFFICE," the intercom rang out, and I sighed, and ducking the last punch, grabbed Zach's hand, who had just stood up to get me out of it and had only avoided a few hits, and walked, with her behind me, to the office.

"That smoothie is really a nice accessory," Zach commented on the way there.

"Thanks, I think it makes me smell amazing!" I said sarcastically.

And I was met in the office by a frowning principal, Zach's football coach, a secretary more than likely by the sound of it on the phone with my mom, and the cheerleading coach. Caitlyn walked in behind us, a light bruise on her cheekbone. I had just ducked and jumped a few punches and kicks and threw one, and that one had just happened to make contact. I didn't go all spy like on her. Solomon should be proud. Ha.

"Why do you have fruit smoothie in your hair?" The principal asked me.

"Because Caitlyn thought I was mad and should be cooled off like the dog she thinks me to be," I said. That wasn't an appreciated answer.

"Alex," the principal said in a warning tone, and I shrugged.

"That's what she told me," I said.

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! The last chapter was my longest one in all my stories! I think. Ha. Review again please. and I'd like to thank Sarix Angel for an idea, and bunniez for making me laugh with her review!**


	7. Chapter 7: We're on our Own

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I love reading them! And I noticed that I didn't do a disclaimer, but I don't do disclaimers. If I owned it I wouldn't be writing it on here, I would be working on my next book for my fans. So yeah. **

**Chapter 7**

"ALEX ANN!" Mom was yelling as soon as I was walking in the door. I set my stuff at the bottom of the steps and walked into the living room where she was pacing. Solomon was sitting with a puppy at his feet. Aww! He was so cute!

"What did you _do?_" My mom asked me, stopping her pacing and looking at me.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging.

"You did something! Your principal called me!""But I didn't do anything!"

"So you didn't get into a fight?" Solomon asked.

"Well, yeah."

"How does that count as nothing Cameron?"

"It wasn't my fault! She just came up behind me and poured smoothie on my head!""That was going to be my next question," Solomon mused, looking my stiff and slimely curls. My mom shot him a glare before resuming pacing.

"Who?" She asked.

"Caitlyn. Well, you would know of her as Cat," I said. I leaned against the doorframe."You got in a fight with the girl you're supposed to be tailing?" She asked, looking like that was my stupidest thing in the long list of stupid things I had done.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't do anything to make her think I was from Gallagher. Nothing!""You _fought_ her," Solomon stated.

"Not well," I fired back.

"How'd Zach get into this? This could totally blow his cover, too."

"He didn't do anything. Didn't even throw a punch. He ducked one. He was trying to get me to keep from doing anything stupid that would blow my cover," I said.

"Well, since that's what all three of you told the coach, he still gets to play, which is a good thing, because that's a main part of his cover. Cat got suspended for a day and can't cheer for two games. It would have been one, but the other girls on the squad told the coach how she had cut you out for no reason, and if you hurry up, you can go practice with them today."

I left the room saying, "Cute dog!" with my voice echoing down the steps. I took a minute shower, just long enough to get all the goop out of my hair. I dried it and pulled it up into a low ponytail at the base of my neck. I changed into a pair of Soffees and a Tshirt I found in my bags and slid on my white tennis shoes as I ran out the door, my car keys in hand.

Ten minutes later I was in the gym being met by Macey and Ally.

"I told you so," Macey sang just loud enough for me to hear it, and I just shoved her out of my way with a smile. Ally was going on and on about the stunts we were doing today and how Macey and I were going to be the ones in the air.

"Glad you could join us. Sorry about you being unfairly judged at tryouts. But just so I know for myself, can you show me what you can do?" The tall blonde lady said, and I smiled and shrugged.

"Sure." I took one step back and did a standing back tuck. Then I cart wheeled forward and went from that straight into a handstand that turned into a bridge. I kicked over backwards and jumped with enough momentum to do a back handspring. The whole thing was tiring, even to my spy trained muscles.

"Wow, you're great!" She said. All the other girls that had made it came running over to us at the sound of the whistle.

"OK, so Lindsey and Alex are in the air. Girls, just figure out what you can do comfortably and don't hurt yourselves," she said. We all broke apart, Ally and the brown haired girl from tryouts, Jessi, figuring out who was on what side.

Eventually, Ally, and four other girls, Bree, Britton, Lauren, and Macey (isn't that ironic?) were on my side, and Jessi and the other four, Taylor, Rachael, Holly, and Lexie, were on Macey's side.

I put my foot in Ally's and Bree's hands and then was lifted up. My perfect and balance and all helped a whole heck of a lot, because these girls were more nervous about dropping me than I was about falling, and they were shaking like crazy.

"Guys? Can you relax some? You're shaking like mad," I said, and then a few seconds later the shaking was slowed and it was easier on my muscles to balance. I waved at Macey, who was having the same trouble as me, and she smiled back.

"Girls, just let them get used to catching you! On three, jump just a little and then fall pretty stiff," the coach called, so the girls at the bottom counted to three, and then Ally and Bree threw me up some and I jumped, and then just for affect, crossed my ankles and twirled twice before landing in a jumble of hands on my back. That was interesting. I looked at the coach as they let me get to my feet, and noticed something I hadn't before. There was bright red hair right outside the double door windows that led to the parking lot.

Now I know there's a lot of people in this school that have red hair, but this was dark red and in two French braids, and it was attached to a head with angry blue eyes and a black car was parked out in front. She was standing sideways so I could see half of her face out of the corner of my eye while still paying attention (or so they thought) to the coach. A tall, thick built man, got out of the black car and walked over to her. He was muddy brown eyes and greasy dirty blonde hair. Her expression, just for a second, turned to one of fear, before it was a hard and angry mask and the man practically dragged her to the car. It sped off and I memorized the license plate number for Liz.

"The was great! Have you cheered before?" The coach was asking me and Macey, who had done the same thing as me. Hm, guess we really are twins about some things.

"Um, yeah. Captains at our old school," I made up, but it sounded like I was telling the truth. To everyone that wasn't a spy. It was actually a really bad lie, but hey, I was distracted.

Practice went on for two hours, and finally we all left, sweaty, only to go home and do homework for our insanely homework addictive teachers.

Since Macey and I had driven separately to school this morning, I couldn't tell her about the sighting until we got home and made it through the twenty questions with the still frazzled Mom and Solomon. The puppy, a cute and fluffy German Shepherd, was already house trained, and so Mom allowed us to take him upstairs to our rooms. Her name was, like in the cover, Taffy.

"Come in my room," I told Macey, and so she followed me in. I set Taffy down on my bed and she laid down and watched us. While unpacking our really long list (that wouldn't take too long at all) of homework, I told her about seeing Caitlyn.

"So what do you think?" Macey asked.

"I don't know.""Aren't we supposed to like, tell Mom and Dad about it or something?"

"I don't know," I repeated. "Let's go see," I added, and so we walked silently back down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey mom?" I asked. She was watching the news. That's like the only channel we got, I checked.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Are we supposed to tell you about what we find out on Cat?" I asked.

"Well, to start with, yes you were. But now the Director's involved with another really busy case, and I have my own case I need to work on, and so does Jason, so now its your own mission. Well yours and the boys."

"Like, all our own?" Macey asked.

"Yeah," mom said, looking at us.

"OK, can I use the phone?" I asked.

"It's not blocked, anyone can hack it," she warned, nodding.

I walked into the kitchen and dialed the new number I memorized yesterday. Our cell phone texts and messages were more likely to be traced than our house phone, so I was using it, and calling Zach on theirs.

"Hello?" Zach answered the phone. Good, I really didn't want to talk through Mr. Steve (who was playing Zach's uncle) and his 'excellents'.

"Hey Jason, it's me."

"Oh, hey Alex."

"Can you get Colby and come over? Lindsey and I need to talk to you guys," I said.

"Yeah sure. Be there in ten." And then he hung up. Well that was easy.

"So?" Macey asked.

"They'll be here in ten," I said.

"You better get your homework done!" Mom called, and we sighed and ran back upstairs.

Taffy was still laying on my bed, cute as ever.

Macey and I took five minutes to fill out three worksheets form biology, and another three to do two from trigonometry.

Another minute later, we were running down the steps and opening the door.

"Hello," Zach said, and I smiled and let them in.

"Hey, come up here," I said, taking his hand and leading them up the stairs and into my room. Zach sat on Macey's blue beanbag that she had drug over and pulled me into his lap. I grabbed Taffy and let her lay on my lap.

"She's cute," Zach said, scratching her ears. Taffy ate it up, licking his hand and barking quietly when he stopped.

"She likes you!" I said, twisting around sideways so she could share our laps and quit struggling to get to Zach.

Carson and Macey walked in, and Macey sank into my green beanbag, Carson falling in beside her. They were holding hands.

"So, what's up?" Carson asked.

"Well, first of all, Cat is our own mission now," Macey said.

"Really?" Zach asked.

"Oh, yeah I meant to tell you. Dr. Steve and Mr. Smith have their own mission to work on, and the Directors busy with one, so we were left with this one," Carson said. Mr. Smith was Mr. Boothes…I _knew_ he looked familiar and was looking at us funny. He must of got another face job.

"And?" Zach said."Well," I started, and then I told them about what I had seen earlier.

"Have you gotten Liz to run the plate?" Zach asked. I shook my head.

"She can't get on until later tonight. She texted me. Her and Bex had like a lot of homework and sudden required town night," I said, looking at Macey. She looked about as confused as I felt.

"Well, Jonas can't run it yet either. They had some insane sudden assignment and they don't have any time," Zach said.

"That's weird," I said, scratching Taffy behind her ears. She looked up at me and licked my face, right on the lips. "Ew! Taffy that's nasty!" I yelled, laughing. She just looked up at me and panted. Everyone else laughed at me as I wiped dog spit off my mouth with my arm.

"Hey! Guys!" I heard Mom yell from downstairs, and she sounded in a hurry so we all jumped to our feet, Zach carrying the dog, (haha) and ran down the stairs, Macey and I, like usual, sliding down the banister. Zach pushed me, and I ended up flipping off the next to top stair height. I stuck my tongue out at him when he rejoined me and took my hand, setting Taffy down to play in our backyard. Carson had shoved Macey, too, and she had just landed on feet with a really big head bob, totally screwing up her hair.

"You're hair looks nice, Linds," I said, screwing it up even worse ruffling it up. She smacked my hand away with a smile.

"What's up?" I asked Mom, who was sitting with Solomon in the living room with the director on the TV screen.

"Glad you could join us," the Director said sarcastically.

"You don't seem like it," I heard Carson utter, and we all worked hard to hide smiles.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan, and Mr. Steve all are leaving on a mission that is really important, so you four will be left to complete your mission. We are sending you four others that will be able to help you, although they will not be attending school to avoid suspicion of all the new kids."

"Who?" Macey asked."Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Jonas Anderson, and Grant Newman."

None of us said anything, but knew this was going to be the best first mission with the best team.

"They're on their way now. They'll be there in twenty minutes." And then he cut out and Solomon stood up.

"We have to leave, be careful," he warned, tossing us all phones and leaving four on the table.

"Be careful!" I told mom, hugging her tight when she stood up."Always. Be safe, call me if anything goes wrong. I love you sweetie," she said, and I know I blushed when she squeezed me into a tighter hug before rushing out the door after Solomon.

No one said a word. Everyone knew that spies never knew if they would come home from a mission alive. They never knew what was going to happen and what they might be leaving behind. They had to treat every goodbye as if it was their last, no matter how embarrassing.

I was almost in tears. I didn't want to lose my mom the way I lost my dad, but I knew she had to go, and I knew she would do everything in her power and skill to come back. I turned with a masked expression on my face to everyone else. Zach reached out and I grabbed his hand and let him pull me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, should we figure out where we are all staying?" I asked.

"Well, first question is one house or two?" Macey said.

"One," I answered automatically. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to explain. I came up with two things really fast. "If things get dangerous we all need to stay together, and we can use the other house as a safe house for later."

"That sounds good to me," Carson said.

"There's two bedrooms downstairs to the right of the pool," I said.

"Whoa! You guys have a pool?" Carson asked, and Macey and I nodded. "Sweet!"

"You might need your stuff," I said.

"Right. We'll be back in ten, promise," Zach said, kissing my forehead. I watched him and Carson leave and as soon as the door was closed I ran up to my room and flopped face first into my bed.

"Cam," Macey said, sitting on the end of my bed. I said nothing, just laid there with my face making an imprint in my pillow. Macey said nothing, but instead just sat there, patiently, for ten minutes. My phone vibrated, and I read the new message from Zach.

"They probably won't be here before everyone else," I muttered, throwing my phone at the wall. Macey got up and retrieved it. She put the battery back in it and set it on the bedstand beside my bed. Another ten minutes passed and the doorbell rang. No one got it, but I could hear Bex storming up the steps.

"MACEY! CAMMIE!" She was yelling. I rolled my head over to see her walk in, looking, as usual, like a Greek goddess.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mom went on a mission," I muttered, sitting up. "You totally ruined your hair!" Macey muttered. Bex didn't care whether my hair was ruined or Macey was totally unhuggable. She, and Liz, pulled us into a group hug and probably bruised my ribs, but it put a smile on my face."Where's the guys?" I asked.

"The guys are coming?" they asked. Whoa! How did they not know that?

And then my phone vibrated and I ran downstairs to open the garage door.

"Aww! You have a cute puppy!" Liz yelled, coming down the stairs and seeing Taffy whining outside to be let in where all the fun was happening.

I opened the door that led to the garage and was met by four boys all carrying large suitcases.

"Hello," Jonas and Grant said. Zach and Carson just smiled and walked in, quickly followed by the other two.

"Downstairs. Left of the pool. We'll be upstairs," I said, kissing Zach and running back upstairs to my room where my friends had retreated to.

"So is Grant here?" Bex asked.

"Yes! But don't go down there. We'll go swimming later."

"You have a pool?" Liz asked."Mhm, now who's rooming with me?"

"Me!" Bex screamed, and Liz frowned before quickly smiling.

"That's fine I get all the cool clothes!" She said, and her and Macey high-fived and Macey helped drag Liz's bags into their room.

"Cam, your mom is awesome. She'll kick some butt and come back," Bex said, dragging her bags into the far corner away from my own.

"I know," I said, crossing my legs and resting my chin in my hands. "You're so lucky! You don't have to go to school!" I muttered, changing the subject.

"I know! I'm so excited!" She said. I stuck my tongue out in jealousy. "Where am I sleeping?" she asked, changing the subject again. Hmm, good point. There was only one bed.

"Girls! There's pieces to turn your beds into bunkbeds down here!" Carson yelled, and boom, problem solved.

"We'll get them later!" I yelled.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked. It was like, six, and everyone had finished their homework and tomorrow was Saturday. We could all just hang out as late as we wanted tonight and sleep in as early as we wanted tomorrow.

"Sure!"

"Yep!""Why wouldn't I?" All my friends answered the question I asked Bex, and I laughed.

Five minutes later all of us were in bikinis. Mine was navy blue and white horizontal striped, Bex's was pink and gold, Liz's was orange and green striped, and Macey's was purple. We all grabbed towels and ran down the stairs silently."Aww, let her in, Alex," Macey said referring to the puppy, and I rolled my eyes at her and opened the door for the little rascal to come in. She barked once and ran around our feet. We each scratched behind her ears before running (again, silently) down the steps, the clomping noise of a puppy learning how to come down following.

We all threw our towels to the side and jumped.

"Shark!" Zach yelled, coming up from under the water, and the other boys popped up, too. We all screamed and pulled our feet up to us until we sailed over them. I dived in and swam as fast as I could to the other side, where I was met with wet puppy kisses as I climbed back out.

The new shark was Bex. They all seemed to tag her at once, and only her, so they were all on the edge with me. I had played Shark with Bex before and knew she liked to call Shark and then touch the edge, making whoever was still standing there the Shark. So as soon as she called Shark, Macey, Liz, and I jumped as far as we could. We came up bobbing for long enough to see Bex swimming towards us, Grant already tagged to the next Shark. Jonas, Carson, and Zach all reappeared way in front of us, and I cussed under my breath and jumped forward, only to find Bex pulling me backwards.

"Drat," I muttered, smiling and swimming to the middle. Macey, Grant, and I were the sharks now.

"SHARK!" I called, and Grant hit the edge, sending everyone into the water. I waited, like a tiger stalking his prey under the water at the very bottom, watching everyone swim above me. I saw six pack abs and tan muscles swimming over me with brown wavy hair and shot up like a bullet, ramming into his stomach. We both came up, me laughing, him looking perpetually confused before seeing me and frowning."You cheat," he said.

"Nuh uh," I said.

"Yeah you do," he told me.

"You're just a sore loser," I returned.

He took my hands and kissed me. "Am I?" He asked.

"Sometimes," I said, kissing him quickly and swimming to the edge. It was just him to be the next shark.

"This is amazing!" Bex said. She was laying on her back in the deep end of the pool. Everyone just laughed. Taffy, who was laying on the edge of the pool watching everything, got up and barked.

"What's wrong pretty puppy?" Bex asked her. Taffy wiggled in excitement and jumped right on top of Bex.

"Well, Ok then," she muttered, tightening her core to help hold the pup up. Taffy settled down and laid back down on her stomach, resting her head on her paws, her big brown eyes watching everyone. She was a very intelligent dog.

"Here," I said, picking up the dog off of Bex and holding her in my arms while I swam to shallower water to stand in.

She seemed to love that, barking and rolling her eyes every time the water touched her. So, when I got to about five feet of water, I set her in it slowly, and she took to it. She jumped out of my arms and swam a small circle before swimming to the nearest person, Zach. He picked her up and scratched her ears and rubbed her head, and she jumped down and swam on to the next you've never watched a dog swim, you should at some point. It's interesting to know that the doggy paddle works so much better for dogs, where it originated from.

"Uh, I hate that movie," Grant said.

"What movie?" Carson asked.

"Prince of Persia," Jonas answered.

"Yeah, it's bad," Zach added."Well, what do you want to watch?" Macey asked, hands on her hips.

The guys shrugged. We were all in the living room. It was about eleven, everyone had bailed from the pool about an hour ago, and we were all showered and in pajamas. Well, I don't know if they necessarily counted as pajamas. The girls and I were in lounge pants and T shirts, and the guys were wearing either boxers or athletic shorts with Tshirts on, so I guess it counted.

"Watch Eight Below," I said. Not much was playing tonight, and I loved that old movie.

"What's that?" Liz asked."It's about these sled dogs," I started, and was interrupted.

"What about The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?" Bex asked. Macey was running down the guide list.

"Oh! The Blind Side! I love that movie!" I said, and everyone agreed. So Macey flipped it to that channel and we all found a place to sit within reach of one of the many bowls of popcorn. Zach and I were in the really big fluffy chair, my head on his shoulder. Bex and Grant were on the end of the couch, sharing popcorn so coated in butter it made me sick, and Jonas and Liz were on the other end, eating popcorn without butter. How, I don't know. Macey and Carson were on the love seat with no popcorn.

The movie started and everyone got quiet to watch.

**Was it boring? **

**And just to be sure here, I don't own these movies either (well duh) and I haven't seen Prince of Persia, so i don't know if its any good or not. It was just a random title that popped into my head. Blah. Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

**Chapter 8**

"Hello." I heard the voice and vaguely recognized it, but I was still too asleep to respond. I felt like I had been drugged I was so sleepy, but the only thing I was drugged with was popcorn and orange soda. I felt Zach stir under me, and I heard the others starting to come to life.

"Hello!" The voice said again, and I recognized it as the Director. Whoa! The Director?

I shot upright, and rubbed sleep out of my eyes. Zach sat up behind me and muttered something about it being the middle of the night, except those weren't his exact words. His words were a little more colorful. Just a tad.

"Mr. Goode, it's six in the morning. That is not the middle of the night," the Director said. I made a sound like a snort and rolled my eyes.

"It's pretty close, sir," Zach said.

"Not really. Anyways, we have tracking devices on Cat, we sent you the signal last night, and it appears she is being moved.""How do you know she's not moving on purpose? Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Well, like you said, apparently to teenagers, six in the morning is the middle of the night. And we don't. That's your job. You need eyes and ears in there," he said.

And then he disappeared.

"Dude! It's like six in the morning! Would you stop talking?" Grant asked.

"Seriously Cam!" Liz and Macey said at the same time.

"I'm glad to know that if someone attacked us at six in the morning we would go down, asleep," I muttered. "That was the Director of the CIA," I said louder, for everyone to hear.

"Oh really? Crud," Bex said, sitting up.

"Mhm. We have trackers on Cat, but we need at least ears. Liz?" I said.

"Already got it," her and Jonas said at the same time, sitting up and grabbing their computers that were never far from their reach from under the couch. Liz's hair was sticking up in every direction, much like Bex's, and most likely mine.

"I got the tracking signal. Throw me your watch," Jonas told Zach, and Liz told me. We both obeyed, and once it was programmed into my normal looking but not so normal functioning watch, they programmed it into everyone else's.

"Run the plate," I told Liz, and she held up a finger and typed in a lot of things. A few minutes of sleepy waiting later, she had a match.

"It's in the CIA files, but its not in regular government files. Meaning it's a CIA enemy or CIA car," she said.

"Can you get more than that?" I Liz shook her head, Jonas traded her computers and typed and clicked for about thirty seconds.

"All I can get is an enemy car. It's not a traitor agent," Jonas said.

"Ok, can we figure this out in a few hours? I'm too tired to think," I muttered.

"No, come on sleepy Cammie. We should probably get rolling before we loose whatever small lead we may get from this," Macey said getting up and dragging me up with her. Bex and Liz closely followed.

"You know, it's like the middle of the night. I need sleep," I said. I heard the guys laugh while we made our way groggily up the stairs.

"Oh, you do not. You're a trained spy. You need no sleep for at maximum five days. You shall be Ok," Liz said. I just glared and let Macey drag me into my room.

Bex dug around in my clothes while I sat on the bed, and then the next thing I knew, literally, I was in the bathroom with a pile of clothes. I sighed and turned the water on, letting the cool shower wake me up and revitalize my muscles.

Five minutes later, I emerged, wet headed but wide awake. I traded Bex places and instead of brushing and drying my hair or putting on makeup, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, meaning to find and make some coffee.

Zach was already there, showered, his hair still wet. He was wearing jeans and a black Tshirt, and he was making coffee. I walked in silently behind him, my socked feet making absolutely no noise. He turned and handed me a cup of coffee, smirking at my shocked expression.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

He pointed to the microwave door. I was reflected in it. Darn.

"Thanks," I said, taking a big gulp of my coffee, wincing. Black coffee is just nasty. Well, to be honest, all coffee is gross to me, but I drink it when I'm really tired.

"ALEX!" Macey yelled so loud the neighbors probably heard her. I sighed and set my coffee down.

"We could pretend you ran away," Zach offered, and I laughed.

"I don't think that would work. She's too good," I said, surrendering and running back up the stairs two at a time.

"What?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"Hair, now," she demanded, pointing at the big chair in the corner of her room.

"No, I got it," I said. I walked to the hair dryer and turned it on high, blocking out the stream of words coming from Macey's mouth.

It didn't take long for my short hair to dry, into what seemed like a million little knots. I turned off the dryer and slowly but surely picked my way through the big frizz ball known as my hair. A few swift jerks through it and some magic cream generously provided by Macey and her mother and it was finally just straight and smooth and loose around my head.

"I'm not wearing makeup, we have work to do," I said, running back down the stairs.

The guys were already taking up all the space in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Dude! Grant! You like totally stole my coffee!" I complained, leaning through the little cut out serving type window that opened from the kitchen to the area at the bottom of the steps. The guys stopped talking and turned to me, Grant had this stupid expression on his face. I heard Bex come down the steps behind me, followed by Macey and Liz.

"I want some!" Bex thundered, running past me and into the crowded kitchen.

"NO! Do NOT give Bex coffee!" Macey and I yelled at the same time, and Grant, who was handing over a glass, pulled it back quickly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Bex does not need coffee, she's too hyper without it. You don't want to see her when she has it!" Macey said, zipping in and taking the cup in Grant's hand.

Bex pouted for a minute, but she soon she grabbed an empty glass and filled it with orange juice from the fridge instead.

"Do you want this?" Grant asked me, holding out the mug of coffee that was previously mine to me.

"Uh, no, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes and grabbing an orange soda from the fridge.

"Want some juice?" Bex asked me, smiling.

"No, I need the caffeine," I said, holding up my soda. Macey and Liz each grabbed a mug of coffee, and we all stood there drinking for a minute.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Carson asked, leaning against the counter. Macey was sitting on the counter by his shoulder, swinging her feet back and forth. Bex and Grant were on the other side of the kitchen, drinking. Liz and Jonas were sitting at the kitchen table on their laptops, coffee mugs beside them.

"I don't have one," I said, leaning back against Zach, who was standing with his back on the fridge. He laid his chin on the top of my head.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Macey asked.

"Jonas?" Grant asked.

"Well, we are supposed to get bugs and video cams on Cat and where's she's staying. But, considering that she 'lives' in no where, literally, on a map, this could get dangerous."

"Cool!" Bex said.

"Whoa, seriously? Like, where the tracking signal takes her to the most is not a building on the map?" Macey asked.

Liz nodded. "It used to be a big mansion with a basement known for being a spot for parties. It burned to the ground about six months ago."

"Wait, basement?" Zach asked.

Liz and Jonas nodded.

"Can you get blueprints of the basement somehow?" I asked Liz.

"We can try," she said, typing away. Jonas starting clicking on different things on his laptop, too.

"What are you two thinking?" Grant asked.

"I need the layout first," I said, thinking about how this would work.

"Wait! Found it!" Jonas said, sending it to the printer they had hooked up on the table. I grabbed it as it printed out and looked it over, Zach looking over my shoulder.

"Ok, this should be interesting," I muttered, mapping it out in my head.

"Jonas, you're sure there's nothing there now? Because if they always go there in a car, there has to be something there," Zach said.

"Why don't we do a drive by?" Macey asked.

"Where'd the signal lead to this morning?" I remembered.

"Another old building that burned down about the same time."

"Ok, so she was definitely being taken," I said."How do you know she's not in with them?" Bex asked. Oh, right. I hadn't told them about what all we had seen. Or the smoothie incident.

So, I told them about everything that had happened since I had last talked to them.

"So, she wouldn't be moving because she's with them?" Grant clarified.

"Well, no," I said.

"Let's do a drive by," Macey said again.

"Wait! You guys got cars?" Carson asked.

"What, you didn't?" I asked, turning to look at Zach. He shook his head.

"Ha!" I said, and he smirked.

"To the cars!" I said, and grabbing the keys and Zach's hand, we all headed out to the garage to pile into our two cars.

"You guys got lucky!" Carson complained from the drivers seat. Whoa, Macey let him drive her baby. Liz and Jonas got in with them in the back seat.

I looked at Zach and he held out his hand. I laughed and ruefully handed him the keys. If Macey was going to let Carson drive for whatever reason, I might as well let Zach. He leaned over and kissed me.

I walked over to the other side of the car and got in. Bex and Grant got in the back seat. Zach started the engine and it purred to life. He let down the convertible top and we all cheered. Carson did the same in Macey's car.

Ten minutes later, we were driving by the place the tracking devices had taken us to. You could tell something old had burned down, but there were houses, almost identical, in both places. They were two stories, all the windows were covered, and there was a large privacy fence in the backyard.

Macey's car in front of us slowed and then stopped, right in front of the house. Everyone got out of the car and came around to look at one side.

"I think they have a flat," I said, hiding a smile.

"Let's go help," Liz said, getting out, Jonas following her. So I got out and Zach did, too. He grabbed my hand and we met up with Bex and Grant a few feet from the car.

"Flat?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. So, it wasn't really flat, but we were saying it was. The door to the house opened and Cat came out. She was wearing what looked like old jeans that were smeared with dirt, and maybe blood. Her shirt was black, so you couldn't see anything on it, but my bet was it was bloody, too. Her face was coated in make-up.

"What are you doing here?" She spat, walking out to us.

"Sorry, we got a flat tire," Carson said from the ground, where he was laying, trying to fix the car.

"Who are they?" She asked, looking at Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas.

"Lindsey's and mine cousins. They're visiting from Ohio," I lied smoothly. I was so glad Bex had put in colored contacts and glasses and Liz was wearing her hair up under a hat and had contacts in. Grant was wearing wig, and Jonas was, well, Jonas, except he didn't have glasses on, and his hair was blonder than it was last time. She couldn't recognize any of us on the schools' websites. If they could hack it.

"Hey," Liz said, walking over to where I was standing with Zach. She tripped on a rock and caught herself with her hands. "Oopsie Daisy," she said. Classic Liz.

"Hello," Cat said, analyzing everyone. "Well, hurry up and leave. This is private property," she said, looking at me.

"Whatever," I said, looking at Macey.

"We're almost ready."

"Oh my gosh! I love your pants! Is that paint! That is so cool! Can I look at them? Where'd you get them?" Bex said, running over. Oh wow, she did that too well.

"Um, yeah, its paint. Sure? I bought them in…Hawaii when I went on vacation last summer," Cat said, trying to keep up. If it was anyone but a group of trained spies, she probably wouldn't have been caught in that lie.

Bex ran up to her and ran her finger across the red stripes and then stood back up.

"That is so cool! I love them! I'll have to ask my mom to buy me some and.." Bex's hyper active rant was interrupted by Macey and Carson.

"Fixed it!"

"Sorry for bugging you. See ya," Macey said, getting in the car. The guys waved and I just walked back to the car. Within thirty seconds, we were on our way back home, and I was calling Bex.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's one of Liz's special bugs and I got a swab. Although I'm pretty sure we don't need it. It was definitely blood."

"We should still check it," I said.

"Sure," Bex said, hanging up.

"So?" Liz asked.

"We are successful."

It was silent the rest of the way home, and I laid my head on Zach's shoulder while he drove.

"So?" I asked Liz. We were all once again gathered in the kitchen like before, except this time we each had pizza slices in our hands. Liz and Jonas were sitting at the table surrounded by all this technological stuff.

"Hold on Cam!" Liz said.

I huffed and laid my head back on Zach. "Ya see what lack of sleep does to me? It makes me impatient and grouchy," I muttered.

"And whiney," Carson mumbled to himself.

"Don't think it makes it any harder for me to kick your butt," I told him.

He just looked at me like a deer in headlights, but everyone else laughed. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ok, so that blood on her jeans was hers," Liz said.

"And as far I can tell, the bug that Liz made is still working, although I haven't been able to get much from it, yet."

"Let me see it," Liz said, looking at Jonas's laptop screen. She typed in a few things, turned the volume up, and then suddenly we could hear a conversation.

"How was your day Miss Storm Alexander?" A deep voice asked. Liz's fingers were flying, before she showed us her screen. Storm was Cat's real name. Her CIA file said she was roughly 20, and graduated from Gallagher three years ago.

"Oh, you should know. You watched it," the girl said back.

"Don't get an attitude. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you again," the man said. There was a sound like someone snorting laughter in disbelief. And then the sound of skin making contact with skin, like a slap. Someone spit, and then Cat spoke again.

"And you wonder why I laughed," she said. Her voice sounded like she was talking through a fat lip. She spit again.

"We have to help her," Liz said.

"We have to figure out how, first," I told her.

"We have to find out why they want her, and who they is," Macey said.

"Shut up!" Bex said. It got quiet again.

"Are you ready to go back to school and behave so we can get what we want?" A different voice asked. It sounded like a middle aged man.

"I don't even know what you want," Cat said.

"We've told you. The longer you stay at the school, the more likely CIA is to send someone to report on you. More than likely they'll send teenagers from one of the spy schools. One of the top kids that is more likely to be sent is someone we want. So, your job is to find her and invite her over."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because your life depends on it," the first voice said again.

"We don't think they've been sent yet. Although there's been four new kids in the past month, they don't act like spies undercover. They act too stupid. And their backgrounds check out. So if there's any new kids, you tell us," the second voice said.

Cat was silent, and there was the sound of doors behind closed and then it was completely silent on the other side of the bug except for the slow breathing of the girl.

"We're too stupid?" Macey asked.

"Hey, take it as a compliment. We're good pavement artists," I told her.

"OK, does that answer your questions Macey?" Bex asked.

"It answers one of them," Macey replied.

"Who are they?" Grant asked.

We were interrupted by a voice on the bug.

"Ok, I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm pretty sure you guys are the spies, and you put a microscopic bug on my jeans. Not that I can find it, but I know you did. This room isn't bugged, everything I say in here is me. It's the one thing they did give me. And I've tested it. So, if you guys are the spies, and there is a bug on me, they are the COC, and you better hurry because I have until the end of next week. Then its too late for them to hang around anymore. Oh my gosh, I'm getting delusional and talking to myself because they more than likely were just looking at my jeans.."

"Ok, either she's really good, or she's totally losing it."

"Or, she's really good and she's tricking us."

"No, it's real. She didn't know I was watching her that day at cheerleading."

"Then, we better hurry up and figure this out."

"We can't let them find us. At all. They're after someone."

"Come on," I said, walking into the living room and turning on the TV. I pressed a few buttons and the Directors face appeared.

"What?" He asked.

"The COC have Cat and they're using her to get to one of us," I blurted out.

"I'm sorry guys, I was planning on sending in some other Agents to finish it up once you figured it out, but everyone is literally out on a mission.""So we get to do this ourselves?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, be careful," and then he was gone.

"That went wonderfully," Macey muttered.

"Where's the dog?" Carson asked.

"Um, backyard," I said, remembering I had put her out late last night.

"Why does that matter?" Macey asked. Carson shrugged.

"Ok, we need a plan," I said, and we all sat down to think, me on Zach's lap, Macey beside Carson, Bex and Grant in the floor, and Liz and Jonas on the other couch. This might take a while.

**I personally am not a giant fan of this chapter. I got stuck halfway through it. I don't know if the cars they have actually come in convertibles, but if they don't, please pretend they do. Review please and tell me what you think, and maybe what you want to happen? That'd be cool. **


	9. Chapter 9 Lights Out

**Chapter 9**

The ringing of the bell filled my ears and threatened to give me a headache. We had spent the rest of the day in the living room brainstorming and the night swimming. I had woken up at six thirty this morning on Zach in the big chair, the same place we had fallen asleep the night before. Macey had literally pulled me by my hair upstairs to get ready for school, and lack of food, sleep, and energy left me sluggish and prone to headaches.

I slowly stood up and grabbed my books off my desk. My short hair fell down around my face, and I removed my gaze from the floor I was watching when I saw shoes in my way. Zach grabbed my books and easily slid them on top of his.

"Don't function well on lack of sleep, Gallagher Girl?" He asked at a volume so low it was hard for even me to hear him.

"I can if I have to," I said, tucking my hair behind my ears. We walked down the halls, shoving our way to our lockers. Cat wasn't in school today, and we all had an idea why. Fresh bruises were impossibly hard to cover up with even the best makeup.

"Go wake up in gym, Alex," Zach said, opening my locker before he opened his own and placing my books in beside my backpack.

"Whatever, Jason," I muttered, walking away. I heard him laugh once behind me, and I smiled on my way to my destination.

"ALEX!" Macey yelled when I walked in the locker room. I was late; the bell had rang ten seconds ago.

"Shutup," I told her, walking to the back corner where our lockers were. I was really hoping the gym teacher hadn't noticed me come in late because I really didn't want to run an extra two laps on the track today. I mean, I could do it easy, but I didn't want to.

"Your in a mood," Macey muttered, pulling her hair up.

"Sorry," I said, changing quickly into the blue shorts and long red Tshirt that matched everyone else. I slid my watch off and put it in my locker, but attached a mini version on the tongue of my shoe. A few minutes later we were warming up with the swarm of people.

"So what were you going to tell me?" I asked Macey when we had broke to the front of the pack.

"There's a big fair going on this week. Everyone's going to it. I think we should go.""Macey we have roughly a week to figure this out," I said, referring to the still unsolved mystery of how to save Cat.

"Cat will be there! The rest of the squad was talking about it last period. You're the only one that doesn't have class with us. They were all talking about it. Like, usually the whole squad goes one night, and Cat went last year, so they're asking her again.""Cat's not here today," I pointed out.

"Look again," Macey said, nodding pointedly in the direction of the door leading into the gym. Cat was walking out, her hair hiding half of her face, a thick coat of make-up on that my eyes could see from where we were. She walked down the hill from the school quickly and started running a few paces in front of us. Macey and I sped up just enough to keep even with her.

"Caitlyn! Are you coming to the fair tonight?" Macey asked. I hung back a step or two, seeming that she didn't like me very much. She looked at Macey out of the corner of her eye, careful not to turn her head too far.

"Yeah," she said slowly, analyzing everything about Macey and me, from the easy set pace and rhythm our feet were making to the smallest hair out of place.

"Great! The squad is all meeting at the Zipper at five," Macey said, hyper and chipper.

"Ok, cool, I'll uh, see you there," Cat said, looking down at just the right angle to let her hair fall further around her face.

Macey and I sped up again, passing her and lapping some of the slower people. We were just running three laps around the track, not even a full mile.

"What's the Zipper?" I asked.

"A ride," Macey answered. I was going to ask more, but I doubt she knew.

"CAMERON! Get your short haired butt in this room now!" Macey ordered from her bedroom. I slowly twisted from my place in the floor in the hallway where I was watching her 'work her magic' on Liz and Bex. I jumped up to my feet and walked in her room.

"No need to call me names," I muttered, sitting in the chair in front of the mirror.

Macey attacked my hair with a curling iron, brush, and leave in conditioner, and Bex and Liz jumped at the chance to apply make-up to my face.

Five minutes later my face was the image of amazing, and my hair was in soft conditioned curls that hung in ringlets around my face. My lips were a shiny shade of pink. I was wearing a pre-approved outfit from Macey, short Hollister jean shorts and a pink shirt with a grey cami on under it.

"Ok, now let's go," Bex said, grabbing my wrists and pulling me out of the chair. Liz brushed her hair behind her ears and followed, leaving Macey to make sure everything was off and unplugged before coming down behind us.

The guys were stunned into silence when we walked into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Carson was the first to speak. Whether that was because he actually talked unlike Zach and Jonas, or because Macey always looked that hot, I'm not for sure.

"Yep," Macey answered. The guys joined us as we walked to the garage.

"What is the Zipper?" Zach asked. We were walking through the many parked cars to the people filled place known as the fair. The smells were noticeable from even here. Lemonade, cinnamon, funnel cakes, strawberry shortcake, pizza, it was all there, smelling as great as ever.

"A ride," Macey and I said at the same time. The guys looked at us with expressions similar to glares.

No one said anything again until we had made it through the gates and were actually in the fair. The smells were stronger now, and the noise was a constant buzzing. Screams from kids on rides, pleas for sugary sweets, and the overall chatter of people was overwhelming. None of us had ever been to a fair before.

"Is that the Zipper?" I asked, pointing to one of the many rides. It looked old. It was sort of like a small Ferris-wheel, only it was oval shaped, and once it got going it turned on its side higher in the air and spun. The carts rotated with the momentum, flipping and rotating halfway forward and backward.

"Yeah, looks like it!" Macey said, excited. There were a lot of rides, a Ring of Fire, Ferris Wheel, two mini roller coasters, something called Tango, Tornado, and Storm, and a really tall ride called Speed.

"Ok, well, I guess we need a wrist band to ride," I said, seeing that everyone in line for the rides had on red and white wrist bands.

"Over there," Grant said, pointing. There were three orange ticket booths with signs and prices all over them. Bored people in their middle ages looked out with blank expressions to the small children that asked for tickets and wrist bands with their parents' money.

We all split up and got in the shortest lines, pulling out money from our back pockets.

A few minutes later we were joining up with a large group of kids from school beside the path that led to all the rides.

"Hey!"

"Hey dude!"

"Hi."

We were met by a bunch of welcomes from different people, and we smiled and talked to everyone, but I noticed Cat standing off to the back of the group with her hair up and makeup covering bruises. To someone who wasn't looking, it wouldn't be noticeable, but because we were spies, I noticed easily the dark purple tint of her skin in some places.

"OHmygosh! You've never rode any of these? This one is like my favorite!" Ally was talking to Macey and Bex, who had been introduced as our cousins and their boyfriends.

Liz was standing beside me on the left, Zach on the right. We were all alert and watchful, which is why it actually surprised me that there were about five people spread out in a large circle around us, staring. They all had the same basic look: big, muscular, intimidating. I glanced at Bex and Grant who were standing beside Macey and Carson. Bex looked at me and nodded just the slightest bit, a sign she noticed them, too. They had to be here to watch Cat, and to see if they could pick out us from the crowd.

Minutes of idle chat later, we were all splitting up, some to go eat the 'amazing, but fattening' fair food, some to ride rides, and some to just walk around and look at everything in some of the buildings.

We decided to split up to remain inconspicuous. Liz had programmed our earrings with Comms and trackers, so as long as one of the guys was with us, we all had communication to each other. Bex and Grant went to walk around with Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Carson went to go see how true the claims were about the food. That left Zach and me with a few others, including Cat, at the Zipper to ride the rides. Someone had to try it.

We all got in line in pairs for the Zipper and laughed at the ride workers making fun of the people getting on and off. It was finally our turn to get on, and I was excited. We sat in the cart that was almost like standing up, and he closed it and locked it with the big pin. I grabbed the black bars on the metal screen like thing in front of us on the door and Zach did, too, his hand closest to me covering mine. We were the last to switch out so the ride started right away. The cart was rocking forward and backward, the whole thing moving around on the oval track. The cart suddenly leaned forward and the ground was coming at us, fast.

I screamed, my scream joining others on this ride and the many others. Zach chuckled and his grip on my hand tightened a bit. I laughed as we came up and then flipped over backwards as we rounded the top corner. Again, the ground came at us and I screamed. The ride continued, once around we flipped repeatedly five times in a row.

It stopped, and then continued in the other direction, this time flipping forward, and almost getting stuck upside down before coming right-side-up and doing it all over again. I was laughing and screaming like someone who had lost their mind, or I guess, a normal kid having the time of her life on an old fair ride. Zach was having just as much fun as I was, whether that was because I was amusing him or because he actually liked the ride, I wasn't sure; his smirk remained through the whole ride except for the second he actually laughed at me when we got stuck upside down and I mini-freaked.

When it finally stopped for the final time to start unloading, I leaned my head back and smiled until we got off. We were met by the few others that had rode, and we all had our own 'I was stuck upside down' stories to tell. Zach and I were holding hands, as were Ally and Nick. We walked behind them, Cat, and some kid named Jamie that was on the football team. Cat and Jamie were talking about the next football game, from what I could catch. The group of men circling us had split apart to follow each group, leaving two following us. Cat would glance around every few minutes and they would move their watchful eyes from one of us to her until she turned her head back around.

We rode all the rides, and then met up with the others. Zach and I found some pizza and ate that while Macey, Carson, Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas to get their money fill of rides. I could hear Liz screaming from all the way across the fair. Ally and Nick had went on down to find something else, and Cat and Jamie were just across the way from us, so there were still two of those guys following us.

I dropped my coke and Zach reached down and caught it as a squeal of surprise left my lips. In his quick simple, instinctive movement, he demonstrated some of the simplest things in being a spy. A normal person looking where he was wouldn't have caught the coke falling to the ground in the corner of their eyes until they heard it hit the ground. A normal person wouldn't have been able to react fast enough to catch it even if they had hit it. But Zach had done both, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

The two dudes that had come with Cat were staring at us. We found a seat with our backs to them and ate.

When we were done, we walked back to the rides and met up with the others, the guys now in a full circle around us, tighter than before.

The sun was starting to set, and since we had school tomorrow, people were starting to depart. We left the others in line to ride Speed again and left. One of the guys followed us out at a distance, weaving in and out of the crowd leaving behind us.

We all climbed into the cars and sped home, silent.

"OK! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Bex announced when we were all home and in the living room. I curled up with a blanket and laid my head on Zach's shoulder in the big chair.

"What?" I said.

"I won 8 tickets to a show tomorrow night. So did Emily.""OK, so?' Macey asked.

"Well, think about it. She's going to invite Cat. Cat's posse of big bad men can't come to a show that's sold out when they don't have tickets. They'll be posted around the building, but we can deal with that. That'd be the best time to get her. Their guard will be down as low as it gets at the end of the week.""She has a point," Liz said.

I rolled the idea around in my head. "We'd need backup or something to get us all out of their fast if we get through the guards. Like a helicopter," I mused, sitting up and sinking further into the seat beside Zach. He took my hand and played with my fingers absentmindedly while he thought and listened to it all.

"Call the director," Grant said.

"Never would have thought of that, genius," I muttered, turning on the TV from the remote already in my hand.

"Well," Grant muttered.

"Director! I know your sitting behind that chair. We really need to talk to you," Macey said to the back of the chair, which was all we could see. The chair swirled suddenly and the Director appeared, visibly stressed.

"Not to ruin your mission or anything but I'm sending you all to go help on another.""Director, we have until Saturday!""Why?""They are going to kill her," Macey said.

"I'm guessing you have a plan, and that's why you called?""Yes, sir," Jonas said.

"Well, you'll be back by late Thursday night if all goes well.""What mission are you sending us on?""Elizabeth, you and Jonas I suspect will hack in and get the details unless I raise the level of clearance, which I have no time to do, so I'll just give you the basics." Liz blushed, but Jonas remained indifferent.

"The mission Agent Morgan, Cam your mother, and Solomon went on are not a complete success. They need backup. You are being sent in to help. You will most likely be fighting and doing close up surveilance, so be prepared. A chauffeur will pick you up in two hours. Leave as much as possible here, just take one bag each. Including you, McHenry."

Macey huffed.

"I need to go. Tell your plan if you get a spare chance to Solomon. He may be able to give you whatever it was you needed."

The Director's face disappeared. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Liz answered me before I could speak.

"Hold on, we're looking," she said, already typing on her computer.

"I'm going to start packing."

"I'm going to go help her.""Ok, here. They went to go shutdown a branch of the COC. It was updated yesterday saying that they needed backup at eight tomorrow morning. It was the only time they can get in and get out but still plant the bomb. So we have a job in front of us."

"Great! I get to fight!" Grant said. I rolled my eyes.

"Should I call Ally and tell her Macey and I wont be at practice but we'll be back in time for the show?""Probably," Zach answered. I sighed and slid off the chair to go make the phone call. I picked up the phone and the dial tone cut off. "Zach!" I said. I heard him get up and start walking towards the kitchen. He rounded the corner and the power went off. All the girls screamed.

**Sorry it took so long to upload a real chapter. I lost my inspiration and had major writers block for a while. Updates will be slowing down because of School starting back. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing

**Chapter 10**

All I could see was the color black for a few seconds, until my eyes adjusted. But even then, I couldn't see but a few feet in front of me. I forced my breaths to come in slow even pants so I could hear every little sound. I heard glass break upstairs and Macey yell. Then there was fighting. I took a step back towards where I had come from, hoping to find Zach. I heard footsteps storming down the stairs."Zach?" I asked, a little quieter than my normal voice. The person from the steps crept quietly around the corner; I heard the floor creak and I turned to face the intruder.

"I'm behind you," Zach whispered, so low there was no way anyone else could hear it. I just barely kept myself from jumping; I wasn't expecting him to be so close.

The person, dressed in all black, walked silently closer, keeping to the shadows and making it hard for me to follow their movement. I could tell it was a woman by the way she moved and her hair was in a top-knot on the back of her head.

She jumped out and made a grab for me. I had just enough time to duck out of the way. Zach, who had been directly behind me, was ignored, and she turned to face me.

There were more squeals from upstairs and the living room, and the sound of tables over turning and glass breaking filled my ears for a minute.

Even though they more than likely knew that we were under cover, I was sticking to mine like glue. "Jason, check on my cousins," I said, avoiding yet another try by the lady. He nodded and ran towards the living room. He rounded the corner and his form disappeared. I ducked and rolled out of the way of another blow and quickly regained my feet. The lady pulled something out of her pocket that resembled a rag. She came at me again, and I threw a punch and ducked out of her way. She was trying desperately to 'capture' me, but she wasn't throwing any kind of punches or kicks. She was trying to keep from harming me.

We were dancing across the room, her lunging, me ducking and twisting, ready for the next move.

Suddenly there was another body sliding across the room, and my arms were pinned behind my back. I took a deep breath of clean air before a wet rag was tied across my face. The second person tied my hands and shoved me to the ground.

I was tempted to scream to get help, but that would mean breathing in whatever was on that rag. There were quick light footsteps storming down the stairs and Macey and Bex's form were vaguely recognizable from where I was laying. Bex pointed and her and Macey ran over. I noticed her mouth was a thin line, and she was moving slightly slower than usual, and her movements were limited and stiff.

The two that had made such an effort not to hurt me weren't taking suck precautions with them. Macey and Bex had their hands full. I got to my feet silently and bending down, and I stepped out of my arms, which were tied together at my wrists. I ripped the rag off my face and took in a big breath. I heard a door open, and two people were standing outside the front door, wearing all black clothing. The other two, looked at me and cursed. They ran out the door, and then they all screeched out of the neighborhood in a black sedan with no tags.

The lights came back on and Grant and Carson, who I hadn't notice had went upstairs, came thundering down.

"Fixed it!" They yelled, and I coughed through a laugh.

"Cam! Are you Ok?" Macey and Bex chorused, running to me.

I coughed. "Fine," I said, coughing again."You don't sound fine," Zach said, walking in from the living room, followed by Liz and Jonas. He had a bloody nose, but Liz and Jonas looked fine. Macey and Bex were bloody and cut from what looked like glass. Carson and Grant were slightly bruised on their arms and faces, but other than that, everyone looked fine.

Zach gave me a hand, and I jumped to my feet.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head, which was starting to pound.

"Two men in black broke in the window upstairs. They had flipped the circuit breaker from outside to turn the power off. We fought them off, but it wasn't injury free. They had knives.""Did they take anything?"

"Haven't looked," Macey said, her voice clearly hiding something, for it was tight and thick.

"What happened to you?" Grant asked.

"They were like, trying to capture me without hurting me. One was very unsuccessful, but someone snuck behind me and tied my hands together and tied a wet rag across my face. I tried not to breathe, but I can only hold my breath for so long, and it was a minute before Macey and Bex got in the room."

"How much longer until our ride gets here?" Liz asked.

"Ten minutes," Jonas answered.

"Let's see if they took anything," I said.

"Girls, go look upstairs in your mega closet, we'll look down here," Zach said.

"Our mega closet," Macey muttered, rolling her eyes and heading for the stairs. I followed, ignoring my head ache and coughing the whole way.

We ran into Macey's room and back to the closet. I could see from the entrance clothes scattered and glass broken from the back window. Macey's jeans from earlier yesterday were laying in the middle of the floor, like they were the last thing they had searched.

Why?

"Macey, what do you carry in your jeans pockets?" She was standing with her back pressed tight against the wall, and her head resting on her hands.

"Umm," she thought about it.

"Your CIA ID card!" Bex yelled.

"Ohmygosh!" Macey yelled, and Liz made a mad dash for the jeans. She slid to her knees and dug around in all four pockets.

"It's not there," she said quietly.

"Well our cover's blown."

"So what. They knew it at the fair. They've probably knew it all along. We weren't fooling anyone but the kids and teachers at school. This makes it easier, we don't have to pretend to be someone we aren't," I said.

"True," Bex mused as we all turned to walk back downstairs. Macey grabbed the bags in the corner of the room, and walked slowly behind us all. There was something wrong.

"But they didn't get you Cam. Do we still have until Saturday?"

I coughed as my feet bounced down two more stairs and turned the corner.

"Yeah. I would say. I mean, they want me. They know we are going to try to get Cat. It will be harder than ever now, but we still have at least until then. They'll wait for our attack."

"Ride's here. You ready?" Carson asked when they came into view at the bottom of the steps.

Macey danced, literally, down the stairs to him. She had our backpacks on her shoulders, yet she made no sound. "Yeah," she said.

I coughed. "Yep," I said, jumping down three at a time.

Bex just stormed down behind us, and Liz slid, quite gracefully for Mrs. Oppsie-Daisy, down the banister and Jonas caught her.

I walked to the door and caught a bag Macey threw at me. I coughed and grimaced as my headache turned into a major migraine.

"You really need to get checked out," Zach muttered, opening the door for me. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I was met by a fluffy puppy.

"Taffy!" I said, leaning down and rubbing her head. She barked and started following Zach to the limo waiting. We weren't be very conspicuous now, where we?

The CIA driver opened the door and we all climbed in. Once we had pulled out, and Taffy had settled at Zach's feet, the doctors from behind us asked if anyone needed medical help. I had refrained from coughing the whole four minutes and seven seconds, but I couldn't keep from coughing anymore.

"You," one of the doctors said, and I turned to glare.

"Hey, hey," he said, holding his hands up, and I sighed. I climbed over the back of the seat, quickly followed by Macey.

"I got stabbed in the back," she said, answering my unspoken question. She turned and pulled the back of her shirt up slightly, and in the left side of her lower back, there was a large patched gauze, coated in blood.

"Uh, wow," was all I could get out.

"What happened to you?" The doctor said, having me follow him sliding across the back seat to his medical supplies. Another nurse pulled Macey to the other side and started working on her.

"I got tied back and they tagged a wet rag around my face.""How much did you breathe?"

"Not a whole lot."

"Does your head hurt?""Oh, yeah!"

"That's not good," he said. I just looked at him. No dip.

"Ok, turn your head and relax your muscles," he said.

I turned my head but I could still see him take out the needle. I hated needles.

"Relax," he said again.

"Uh," I mumbled, clenching my teeth together as hard as I could. I took deep breath through my nose, and my muscles relaxed. He injected the needle, and I jumped a tad.

"Calm down," he said, pulling the needle back out. My arm was a little tingly. "Take this to help with your headache," he said, handing me a pill. I swallowed it obediently, and looked over to Macey. She was getting sewed back together, ew. Soon she was done, and they allowed us to climb back over the seat.

"At least go clean your face," I told Zach, laughing. He still had blood all over his face from his nose.

"Ok, fine," he said, smirking. He dislodged his foot from under the furry body and climbed over the seat.

A few minutes later he reappeared, his face clear of blood.

Two silent hours later, the limo stopped and we all climbed out. Mom and Mr. Solomon were waiting for us outside the large hotel.

"Good to see you again," they said.

"Hey," we all said at the same time. Mom looked at us all, and her gaze lingered on Macey and Bex and Zach's slightly swollen nose.

The doctor that had gave me meds got out and talked to Solomon for a minute. I couldn't hear a word either of them were staying.

"Ok, I'll take you to your room, but we don't have time to mess around," Mom warned, and we all nodded, said thanks to the drivers and the doctors, and took off after Mom.

**Sorry it's short. I've been working really hard to make it sound good, and this is the third version of this chapter. Shortest, but i think it's the best. If you have anything you want to happen or whatever, feel free to say it. Please review. I love to know what you think and what you thought was bad. :)**

**I EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ IT ALREADY. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Beginning

**Chapter 11**

We were all as comfortable as we were going to get a two bed small hotel room packed with eight people and their suitcases. The girls had claimed the bed closest to the window, and all our luggage was piled on one another's, the spy gear bag on top. The guys had just thrown their bags around their bed, and they were laying all around. It was a maze just to go from one side of the room to the other, but it was only for a day.

There was a knock on the door and Solomon opened it. Macey and I were laying across our bed, our heads on our arms. My head was pounding, and she hadn't said anything, but she hadn't forced us to change clothes either, so she was in some pain, too. Bex and Liz were playing poker on the edges of each bed with Grant and Jonas. Zach was playing tic-tac-to with Carson on the hotel notepad on their bed.

"Cameron, Macey. Mrs. Morgan wants to see you," he said, observing our positions.

"Do we have to?" I asked, barely moving my head. Every little movement made things white and fuzzy.

"Can you move?" He asked, seeing my darting eyes, trying to find something that wasn't fuzzy.

"I can," Macey said, slowly sitting up and then dropping to the floor. She waited on me.

"Ugh," I moaned quietly, sitting up and getting to my feet in one quick motion. I held on to Macey for a minute until I could keep from wobbling. We walked over together and everyone stopped what they were doing to make sure we made it across the room.

Solomon closed the door behind us and put his hands on my shoulders. I walked with him keeping me up to Mom's room right down the hall, and Macey led the way in.

Mom smiled at us, and Macey sank to a seat on the couch with her back pressed firmly against the back of the couch. Solomon led me to the couch beside her, and I sat slowly. Everything was still white and blurry, and noises were scratchy like static.

"Macey, are you Ok to perform this mission tonight?" Mom asked worriedly.

"How late?""Three hours from now.""Give me some pain killers and sure," Macey said.

"Cam?"

"Do you have any more meds for me? Cause if not, I don't think this will wear off in three hours.""Oh, yeah, I do," Mom said, and she threw a shot to Solomon, who was leaning against the back wall behind us. My mind was too foggy to keep up, and before I even realized it, Solomon had stuck the needle in my arm."Ow," I said quietly, jumping and turning to look. My head swirled and I froze until I could see again. By the time my vision cleared, the needle was gone, and Solomon was back against the back wall.

"Well, we'll check back in in two hours," Mom said, looking at me. I didn't move anything but my eyes, which I let meet hers. She looked worried.

"I'm fine, Mom," I said. She smiled slightly, and Macey and I got up to leave. Macey put her hands on my shoulders this time and steered me. I felt like I was a little kid, when you play train with your friends and you walk in a line behind the leader with your hands on the shoulder's of the person in front of you.

We made it back to our room, and I collapsed on the girls bed with my head buried by many pillows. Everyone had gotten silent as we came in, and now there was little conversation. Someone fell down beside me, and I looked out of the corner of my eye. I saw dark shiny hair and the corner of a blue eye, and knew it was Macey.

I was planning on sleeping off whatever was in my system, and apparently Macey was planning on sleeping off the time that it would take the few painkillers she had taken to kick in.

It wasn't hard for me fall asleep, but even in a state of unconsciousness, my head hurt. Faintly, after almost an hour and a half, the headache started to diminish, and I started to be able to move in my sleep.

I rolled over, apparently the wrong way, because the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the floor, holding my ankle, which had hit the beside table rather forcefully. I guess it was a good thing I decided to lay with my head at the foot of the bed.

"Cam? Are you Ok?" Bex asked, frozen. I guess I was rather loud, and no one was in the room but the girls. I had scared her and Liz. Macey was still sleeping.

"Yeah, fine. Can you help me to my feet?" I asked, turning to look at her. White clouded only the edge of my vision, and she walked over and slowly helped me up.

"Feeling better?" She asked while I hopped over to the corner of the bed and sat down.

"Much," I muttered, rolling my ankle around and looking to make sure there wasn't any blood.

"Good," she said.

"How long has it been since I came back from seeing Mom with Macey?" I asked.

"Almost two hours."I looked at the clock on the wall, and then at Macey. We really needed her for this. I hope she slept away the pain.

"What happened to her?" Liz asked from the floor on the other side of the bed where the laptop was laying. I guess no one but me knew the full story, but it wasn't very complicated.

"She got stabbed in the back."

"Oh, that's what happened upstairs," Bex said slowly, and I looked at her. She shook her head. "Nevermind," she muttered.

Macey started to stir, and within a few moments, sat up. She looked around the room, and her left hand darted to her lower back.

"Ow," she said.

"Pain killers not work?" I asked.

"No, they did. At least until I sat up way to fast. It's just a little tight. I gotta' stretch it out before we go on that mission," Macey said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "You better?" She asked.

"Good as new. Almost," I said, correcting myself at the end as white fuzzed my vision when I turned to look at her.

"Where's the guys?" I asked Bex, changing the subject while Macey worked her way out of the knot of the covers she was sleeping under.

"With Solomon."

There was a knock on the door, and my Mom's head appeared.

"Hey," we all said at the same time.

"Feeling better?" Mom asked.

Macey and I nodded, and I was glad to find out that the whiteness was fading, becoming less and less every time I moved.

"Ok, all black, every tool you can think of, my room, ten minutes." And then she left.

"Let me find them!" Macey said, beating us all three to the suitcases. Liz, who was now standing, moved rapidly out of her way and came to stand by us while Macey dug around for something to wear.

"Liz, here," Macey said, throwing something over her shoulder onto the bed. Black Jean shorts and a black long sleeve Tshirt, black socks, black tennis shoes, and a black baseball cap. Liz grabbed it and ran to change.

A few seconds later, Macey tossed again. "Bex," she said this time, and Bex looked at what she had to wear. Black athletic shorts with knee length black socks, black tennis shoes, and a black Tshirt with a black hoodie. Bex grabbed them all up and traded places with Liz, who was now all in black.

"Cam!" Macey said, tossing pieces back. Two pairs of black capris, knee length black socks, and two semi-tight fitting long sleeve Tshirts, of course, in black. The last four articles were two pairs of tennis shoes, identical to Liz and Bex's and two black belts.

"I'll find the Comms and other stuff," Liz said, slinging the spy gear bag onto the bed and starting to look through it.

Macey and I just went to go change, passing Bex and weaving through the bags to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, my short hair was up in a black toboggan, a last minute accessory, and I was all decked out in black. It was possible we were all going to get really hot, but tonight was supposed to be in the fifties, so it would be fine. Macey got out the face makeup, and just for fun, drew the two dark thick lines under our eyes.

Liz handed us Comms and we put them in our ears. Bracelets with a laser, thick leather braided anklets with a hidden knife and a almost unlimited supply of fishing line, a watch with a map, tracking devices in our shoes, and back pockets filled with naptotine patches were our accessories. Our hair bows (I had a tiny ponytail under the hat) had an extra video/Comms incase something went wrong.

By now, the white fuzz was gone, and the major migraine was just a memory. We all sat on the floor and stretched out, nose to our knees, and then the floor, stretching every muscle and making our bodies feel loose.

Ten minutes passed, and while we had our nose to the ground, my mom opened the door.

"Hey Mom," I said, slowly sitting up, ending the stretch.

"I see you're ready. Come on," she said, motioning for us to hurry. We all jumped up and ran out the door, Liz grabbing her laptop on the way.

The door slammed behind us, and we were in Mom's room the next second. The second bed in her room was unoccupied, so we all jumped up and landed cross-legged on it.

Mom through us a folder, and we opened it. Leaning over each others shoulders, we all read it silently, and then put it back in the folder and gave it back.

This mission was serious, and very, very, dangerous. But also, from our perspective, it sounded like fun, if you count the high possibility of being killed fun.

I retied my tennis shoes and listened to the silence in the room. Something I had learned: There is never really silence. If you listen hard enough, you will hear something that breaks the hold.

I could hear familiar voices from the room next to us. The guys and Solomon were in there. Above us a mom was yelling at her kids, although the noise was just muffled sounds. There was a slight hum from the air conditioning, and then the quiet and slow breaths of the people in the room.

"Cam, go get the guys," Mom said. I nodded and jumped off the bed, running to the door. I was so glad to know that the white fuzzies had disappeared. I walked to the left and down the hall. I made no noise, not even breathing made noise, and I found their room. I knocked, and after a few seconds, a face peeked through. Zach's face.

"You need in Mom's room," I said.

"Good to see you up and alive," Zach said, smirking. He turned around and yelled my message to the guys, and then suddenly I was jumping out of the way. Grant, followed quickly by Carson and Jonas had shoved the door open as wide as it would go and took off the hall. Solomon came up behind them, looked at me, and then followed them to the room. Zach waited patiently against the wall until it was just us two.

He smirked and grabbed my hand, and we walked slowly back down the hall, our arms swinging between us. None of us said anything.

When we got to the room, the bed was full of people, so we sank to the floor in front of it, facing Mom. We were getting ready to go over this mission, for the third time. But it was the first as a whole group, and that was important. I was getting butterflies in my stomach already.

**A little longer than the last. :) I added a bit to the last chapter, because a good point I had forgotten to add in was brought to my attention in a review. :) I love reviews. **

**SO, what did you think? **


	12. Chapter 12: Take a While

**Chapter 12**

**COC **

"You failed?" The man said, pacing back and forth in a small room. His two companions were a woman, and a man, two that had gone to try to capture Cameron Morgan.

"We had her, Sir," the man started.

"HAD, is the key word there!" He interrupted, filling the small room with his echoing voice.

The two shrank back and his voice lowered. "They'll come for Cat. But she won't be there, she'll be in the nearest center we have. That's all we have time for. Blindfold her and move her to the center two hours from here. Not in a limo or black vehicle. And don't mess up!"

The two people nodded quickly and ran out the door, their quiet voices already discussing their next task.

**Cam**

"OK, so we all know what we're doing, right?" Jonas asked. We were back in our room. We had twenty minutes before we had to leave.

"Yes," everyone chorused, and he frowned.

"Just checking," he muttered. Liz and him were staying in a hideout spot about fifty yards away, where when the bomb we were attaching blew up, they would be safe.

I leaned back and rested my head on the wall above the headboard on the bed. Macey was sitting in the floor stretching and rolling her back out. Bex was at the foot of the bed, laying on her stomach with her head in her hands. Her long hair was tied up in a bun, and her cheek paint was already smeared.

Liz and Jonas were sitting at the small table along the wall beside the TV, checking things on the computers to make sure we were good to go. I half-smiled as I watched them fight for the single seat.

Zach was lounging back on the other bed with Grant. They didn't have a single worry or thought about this mission yet. That would wait until the last minute.

The next twenty minutes was pretty uneventful. We made sure all our Comms worked and went over the plan with a minute left, and then time was up.

"Alright, let's go," Bex said, opening the window. Our rooms were on the back side of the hotel. There wasn't a parking lot, only thick trees hiding the hotel from the road. In order to get out without anyone seeing us all in black, we were going out the back way.

"Liz and Jonas first," I said after Bex had made her way to the first stop point on the wall: a small two brick wide space where the bricks stuck out a tiny bit. Bex flattened herself against the wall and made room for Liz.

Liz slipped her backpack with her computer and other stuff on her back and then black fingerless gloves. She climbed over the windowsill and dropped slowly brick by brick to the spot beside Bex. Bex pointed at the next point, a window awning. We had to be silent and careful on that place. Liz flattened herself against the wall and using the places where the bricks stood out the tiniest bit, made her way to the awning. She quickly turned on her back and slid down the awning. A tree branch was just in reach, and she reached up and grabbed it, flipping over it and letting go with enough momentum to reach a small landing platform hidden in the trees previously installed. She turned, and you could see the top of her head and her thumb, a thumbs up.

Jonas was the next down, and Bex waited patiently. Once he was over beside Liz, she made her way across. She reached the awning and Grant climbed out the window.

We proceeded this way with Carson and then Macey, and then Zach, and last me. I closed the window securely while holding on with one hand to the side of the building. I didn't have footholds, but Zach was below me. I finally got it latched, and roughly made my way down to Zach.

We went at the same time, taking one sure step on the bricks and launching ourselves to the awning. The bricks where everyone else had crossed were now chipped and slick.

We landed on the awning, and with a little bounce, slid down. I launched myself forward and grabbed onto the branch as it came into reach. Zach hit before me and swung through the air, landing on the platform with ease. I started swinging, and my hand slipped. I bit my lip and started falling early. I didn't have enough momentum to make it to the platform.

I crashed through a few branches, and finally, I caught hold of one. My feet found a branch and I called up through the trees, "I'm Ok!"

There were a few crunching sounds and then Zach appeared beside me.

"I said I was fine," I said, grabbing the branch nearest to me while the branch swayed with his sudden weight.

"We know. We wanted to make sure you could get back up to the top." He was smirking.

I sighed. "Really? You couldn't just ask?" I asked, looking up through the branches and leaves. I grabbed one higher up from me, and placed my foot in the corner where the branch was connected to the tree. I pulled myself up and balanced before looking back down at Zach.

"Coming?" I asked, with a smirk of my own. He rolled his eyes and we climbed all the way back up to the platform. We were now five minutes behind schedule, which doesn't sound like much, but it was a whole lot.

"We gotta' move," Bex said, looking ahead. There was a zipline that went from here to the side of the road two miles down. The building was three miles down under the name of a manufacturing company.

"Who built all this anyways?" Grant asked, looking at the platform and then the zipline.

"CIA. They've been watching the COC for years," Macey said, looking bored.

"Let's go!" Liz's quiet voice covered all the others.

"Ok, Carson, you and Macey first," Jonas said, taking charge. Macey looked at Carson and they made their way to the edge of the platform. Macey gulped and grabbed the handle above her head on the wire. Carson quickly attached the carpenter clip connected to a safety rope to her belt. He clipped another one to his own, and then grabbed the other side of the bar. Macey tested her own weight quickly by jumping up and holding it, and then coming back down to her feet.

"Ready?" Carson asked.

"Go!" Macey said, and they ran and jumped off. The bar tilted slightly on the wire where Carson was heavier than Macey, but both of them looked fine, and once they were around the slight corner gaining speed going down the slight decline, the next pair got ready.

Liz and Jonas secured the clips and then with a slight wave, they ran and jumped off, Liz squealing quietly with her mouth closed in fright.

"Yall go first," Grant said, motioning to me and Zach. I nodded and clipped one of the last four ropes to my belt. Zach copied me, and we grabbed the bar.

"Don't slip," Bex told me, and I turned and stared. She smiled, and I waved with one hand. I looked at Zach and he nodded. We took three quick steps and jumped. The wind started blowing in my face as we gained speed. I tightened my grip on the bar and let the zipline carry me without killing my muscles. I closed my eyes after a few seconds. The wind was making them water..

"OK?" Zach asked, looking over at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Perfectly fine," I said evenly. I could feel the wire moving slightly as Liz and Jonas got off ahead of us.

"Almost there," I said, and Zach nodded. We rounded a slight corner and I could see the platform.

"We have to jump Cam, the wire continues."

"There's a wall," I started to say, but I stopped mid sentence. We were going to have to jump, the wall wasn't going to be helpful. It was too low.

"Ok," I said.

"One," Zach said.

"Two," I yelled, getting closer. Jonas and Liz were scrambling to get out the way as we came sliding faster the closer we got.

"Three!" Zach said, and I let go. My body went flying to the platform, and I hit the wood and rolled. The rope connecting me to the wire kept me from falling off. I sat up with the breath knocked out of me, and Macey ran to unclip the rope. She got in undone and pulled it way forward to the wall with the others. Zach had rolled to his feet, and was unhooking his clip.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Liz said, spotting Bex and Grant coming around the corner. Zach pulled his rope to the back and jumped out of the way right as Bex and Grant hit the platform. We helped them off the line and then we climbed through the trees to the ground.

"Are far are we behind?" I asked Liz.

"A minute. We made good time," Liz said.

"We gotta run," Macey said, taking the lead out of the woods. We broke into a quick jog along the edge of the trees. There was little traffic on the road, but we weaved in and out so no one would see us.

Five minutes later we were directly across from the building. We caught our breath and looked up in the trees for Mom and Solomon.

Mom dropped down beside me and I took a step back in surprise. Solomon landed beside Carson and we all grouped together back in the safety of the woods.

"Liz, Jonas, fifty yards on the edge of the tree," Solomon said, and they nodded and took off running again.

"Macey, Cam, and Bex, take the roof. Zach, Carson, Grant, take the ground. We have to stay back like Liz and Jonas like we discussed to monitor. They'd recognize our faces. You guys can just be gothic kids looking for a thrill. The worst that can happen is the police come and you show them your CIA Cards and then you're free to go.

"Oh, yeah, about that. They have my card," Macey stammered.

"We'll talk about that later," Solomon said after a pause, and we all prepared to go.

Macey, Bex and I scaled the side of the building easily and walked silently around to the top door.

"Entrance found, and made," Bex whispered almost too low for even me to hear right beside her to the Comms. We dropped below into the building. We had to get to the center of the building, place the bomb, and then we had a minute and a half to get out.

"Check that Duchess, continue on," Liz said.

"We are inside the building," Zach's voice filled the Comms.

I ignored the conversation he had with Jonas and focused on moving silently down the long dark hallway. We walked with our backs to the wall to the right passing three doors. The fourth was where we would get discovered.

Suddenly there was footsteps coming down the hall, three pairs, and we all looked at each other.

"Get out of there girls, you have visitors," Liz said on the Comms.

"Where?" I asked, looking around.

"Doorframe!" Macey whispered, backing up quickly to the door we had just passed and stood in the doorframe. I couldn't see her. Bex and I joined her, yet I stayed on the other side. It was more easy to be spotted, but I had to keep an eye on our friends.

There was a guy and girl with a small framed girl in between them. The middle one was blindfolded, and her footsteps were more like drags as the two guards carried her by where her arms were bound.

"No way," I breathed into the Comms, waiting for a reply.

"What's up Chameleon?" Liz asked.

"Cat is here," I said, and Bex and Liz slowly poked their heads around the corner to check.

"You have to get her out before the bomb goes off," Mom's voice filled the Comms.

"Things just got more complicated," I muttered, rolling my eyes. As if they weren't complicated enough.

"Mask, where are you?" I asked.

"Entering Part 2. Ready?" Zach asked.

"No, we have trouble. Cat and two guards."

"Take the two guards down before they can alert anyone.""Never would have thought of that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"We'll wait for your signal," Zach said. They had the bomb because their wing of the building wasn't used. They had an easy route to the fourth room where they would plant the bomb and meet up with us.

"We'll take them down in ten," Bex said to me, and I nodded.

The seconds ticked by, and we slowly emerged. The two guards were standing in front of the door, searching their pockets for a key. The blindfolded head tilted slightly towards us as we made our way.

_Don't give us away_ I silently pleaded.

She looked back at the arguing guards, and we made our move.

I nailed the girl on the back of the neck, sending her silently to her knees. She turned to fight slowly, and I slapped a Napotine Patch on her. Bex had put the guy in a choke hold until his struggles slowed. She dropped him and slapped a patch on him, too.

Macey had taken her bracelet and untied Cat. I removed the blindfold, and she looked at us.

"So you really are the Gallagher Girls?" She asked quietly.

"Believe what you want. We need to get to room four and then out as soon as possible. Can you fight?" Macey asked, reattaching her bracelet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's all an act," she said, standing up straighter and squaring her shoulders.

"INTRUDERS!" A loud voice filled the hallway, and we all looked at each other.

"We might be a few minutes," I said into the Comms, right as I was blinded by someone turning on the lights in the hallways.

**Soooo?**


	13. Chapter 13: How long?

**Chapter 13**

I blinked my eyes rapidly, adjusting them to the newfound light in the hallway. Bex and Macey turned from Cat to face the new threats. Cat looked at us, and then at them. She quickly pulled her hair up into a sloppy ponytail.

"Chameleon, where are you?" Liz asked.

"Can't you find me?" I replied without moving my lips, knowing they were watching.

"Something's scrambling the signal. Laptop is trying to hack their break, but we're not successful yet."

"Sorry, can't talk. Gotta get us out of this.""You can't! You've already knocked two men out."

"Watch me," I said. I faced the running men in black suits and tried to look dreadfully bored. "Yo! Dude! So glad somebody finally found us. We were walking our dog and he just got loose! He ran here, and we followed without realizing where we were! Can you point us to the exit?" I asked in a deeper voice.

The crowd of advancing attackers slowed.

"There's no dog in here, Miss," the guy in the front said, analyzing us.

"Take a picture, it'd last longer," Macey snapped, chomping her mouth like she was chewing gum.

"We like the color black. Gotta' problem with it?" Bex asked, crossing her arms.

"Sorry ladies, but there is no dog here. Just turn around and go straight. Take a left at the intersection and go down that hall. Take a right, and then you'll see the door."

"Great, thanks. Sorry to bother you," I said snottily, spitting on the floor.

"Wait! What happened to those two men?" The guy asked as we started to turn around.

"How would we know?" Macey continued to chew her fake gum.

"They were like that when we came through here. That's why we stopped," Cat drawled, shifting her weight and rolling her eyes.

"OK, just leave," the man said, pointing to the way out. We nodded and turned. We walked down the hall and around the corner, but instead of continuing, we stopped. We walked in place, getting quieter as we got 'farther away'. After a few tense minutes, we opened the empty storage closet door next to us and closed it. The guys in the hall made the assumption that we had left, and I peeked around to make sure they were gone.

"Forget I said anything," Liz muttered on the Comms.

"Have you picked up our signal yet?"

"No," Liz said, sounding worried.

"Mask, are you still in waiting?" I asked.

"Ready and waiting," Zach responded.

"Let's go!" I said to my group, and we crept back around the corner. No one was there, and at the end of the hall, the lights were off.

We ran silently down the hall to the fourth door. I peeked through the window and gasped. This was it.

The room was large, filled with computer screens and people. There was no way we could get in and then back out within that minute.

"We need a new plan," Macey whispered into the Comms.

"What's up?" Carson asked.

"Have you looked in the targeted room?"

"No.""We can't do this."

"So what do we do?" Grant interrupted their conversation.

"Hold on," Jonas said.

"We're getting control back on your signals," Liz explained.

"What do we do?" Grant repeated a few seconds later.

"Air vents," I suggested, thinking of how I had seen large vents in the ceiling of every room, including the empty closet around the corner and the targeted room.

"Guys, I may be Ok now, but I'm warning you. More than five minutes and I'll be out," Cat interrupted our thoughts.

I looked at her for real for the first time since I had seen here today. She was bruised, bloody. She had no makeup to hide anything, and her dark jeans-the same ones she wore the other day when she first met Bex-were even more blood stained that before, and her feet were bare. Her hair, which she had let back down, was hiding incisions and scars. Her breathing was starting to rise, and her eyes were red. She had gotten a lot worse in the few minutes it had taken to get out of the fix.

"New time limit," I muttered.

"We can't do it any other way. We have to get in there," Zach said.

"There are about thirty people in the room, not to mention cameras, computers, and security systems. We can't win," I said.

"You have to Cam. The vents won't work. You won't be able to get out in time," Liz said.

"So what do we do?" Pretend to be lost and distract them from the guys? Or like, just barge in fighting?""Up to you.""Gee thanks."

"I say fighting," Bex and Grant said at the same time.

"Of course you do," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Guys, time," Cat warned. She was starting to sway slightly. They must have drugged her up.

"Alright let's fight. Walk in on three.""Got it," Zach answered.

"One," I muttered, leaning down.

"Two," Zach said, and I got on the balls of my feet. I reached into my pockets and filled my hands will Napotine patches.

"Three," I said in a normal volume. Bex kicked in the door rather loudly, and we ran in. Everyone in there was suddenly on their feet, and an alarm was blaring.

I slapped Napotine patches on five people as I ran over to the cameras. I quickly smashed them in, Carson doing the same on the other side. I twisted and launched a roundhouse kick to the person I heard coming behind me. They went flying backwards and crashed into somebody else. Zach and I were supposed to be engaging the bomb. Zach was attaching the compact yet extremely hard to stop bomb onto the desk.

"Cover!" I yelled, sliding under two more people, knocking them out with Napotine patches. Cat was fighting beside Macey; they had stayed near the door. Zach was behind them, using them as a shield. I ran to join him, sliding a card out of my pocket. I slid it through the scanner and typed in a few random numbers. Zach typed in a few things, and we programmed it quickly.

"SET THE TIMER AND GET OUT! They're sending in back-up!" Liz yelled through the Comms.

Everyone heard it, and Zach and I typed in a few last things, hit a final button, detached the keyboard, and turned. Thirty people were knocked out cold. The computers were still running like nothing had happened. We had approximately sixty seconds to leave the building.

"Go!" I shouted, shoving everyone out the door the guys had came in. Zach pushed me through in front of him, and we ran down the hall, speeding at the sound of following footsteps. The front double doors were still unmanned and closed, meaning we still had a clear escape. The footsteps behind us were getting louder as they got closer, but we were running at full speed. Cat, red eyed, dizzy, and weak was in the lead, running faster than all of us.

Twenty meters from the door. My breath was coming almost too fast to breath.

Ten meters. Zach looked at me, and then behind. They were gaining. Cat was out. Grant and Bex were out. Macey was out. Carson was out. Twenty seconds left.

Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the woods. I was about to smile in victory, when I was tripped from behind. I went flying face first across the hard metal floor, scraping my cheek on a screw sticking up.

I rolled over to get to my feet, only to face five men, with more behind them. I was out of Napotine Patches. Zach, who had been right in front of me, had skidded to a stop and turned.

The man above me smiled menacingly, and I put on the most important two second act of my life. I slumped my shoulders, and put my face in my hand, the look of one who has been defeated.

The man laughed and looked around, giving me my chance. I bolted to my feet and sprinted for the door, blood running down my face. Zach was soon beside me again, and we ran even faster than I knew I could go. The men were behind us, cussing. We made it out the door, slamming it behind us.

Three.

Our feet hit dirt at the same time, making a satisfying crunching sound.

Two.

My breath was coming in gasps as I fought to keep my feet moving. Zach took my hand.

The timer in my head reached one, and Zach and I dived forward as far as we could. We skidded across pavement and gravel as the sound of an explosion filled our ears. The ground shook while we were in mid air, and when we hit, it was like being in a giant tilting mixing bowl. Zach covered my head as debris started to fly, and I felt the heat of fire behind us.

While things exploded and the bomb did it's job, all we could do was lie there and hope nothing hit us.

A second explosion, much smaller than the first, planted by Macey at the last minute, blew. The light was visible from behind the dirt and hands covering my face. Zach's face was burried into my shoulder, and yet I could feel him squint his eyes against the brightness. Debris was falling harder, faster, now, and I jumped as something landed beside us. How long was this going to continue?

**Shortish. Sorryy. I hope you liked it. Please review. Please. Please! I've been working really hard to get three chapters up within two weeks. So please review. Thank you to those few who reviewed! :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Hospital

**Chapter 14**

So debris actually only flew around us for maybe a total of 5 seconds after the explosion. It felt like hours

The Comms in my ear had stopped working when I hit the ground in the building. It had short circuited, so all I could hear was static. Zach's weren't working at all for any purpose. We slowly got to our feet, and I looked around. My breathing was still coming in rapid gasps, and I couldn't breath. The explosion had sent my mind into an empty stillness. All I could feel was a numb pain throughout my body, and everything I looked at was mass destruction. I turned to face the woods and tried to calm down.

For some reason, I couldn't control myself. My body shook with rapid shudders and I gasped as tears tried to overcome me. Zach wrapped his arms slowly around my waist, and I turned to face him. He pulled me into him and I tucked my head into his shoulder.

After three minutes and 45 seconds, I had controlled my shocky tears and shudders, Zach kissed my forehead. He took a step back and looked at me.

He looked at my face and frowned. I could feel blood caked heavy on my cheek from the screw in the building, but it was also burned and cut from the road and the explosion. The knees of my capris and socks were no longer there, leaving behind raw red skin filled with tiny gravels. The elbows of my shirts were a deep black, the color of the material mixed with blood from my elbow. My hips were raw and aching, my hands were practically no more, and my shoes had no toes.

Zach's jeans were ripped and streaked with blood, and his shirt was hardly there at all. His face was burned and dirty, and his hands looked slightly better than mine. We were both in pretty bang-up shape, but hey, it's part of the job.

"We should find everyone else," I said, wincing as my voice cracked and jumped.

"Are you OK?" He asked, looking at me up and down.

"About as good as I can be considering my injuries," I said, looking at myself and then at him.

"OK, let's go," he said. He wrapped a strong comforting arm around my waist and we walked towards the woods. By the time the trees were twenty feet in front of me, everyone was running out of the woods to greet us.

"Oh my gosh! Are you OK?""I didn't know, or else I would have stopped!""Are you alright?""Cam!"

"Dude! Man that explosion was amazing! Are you alright?""We're fine," I said, my voice deep and crackly. Cat was standing off to the side, looking out of place. She was a few years older than us, yet we had saved her life.

Our conversation was cut short as Mom and Solomon emerged from farther down in the woods. There was a _whup-whup_ to my right, and I turned to see the comforting sight of a CIA helicopter.

They couldn't land where we were, so instead they dropped a rope ladder. Solomon climbed up first, and as soon as he was off the ladder, Macey climbed up. She was followed by Carson, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Liz. Zach, even though his hands were raw and bloody, climbed up without effort. I snarled my nose at the trail of blood that was left, but clenched my jaw and climbed up after him. My mom followed me, and then the helicopter took off.

Solomon made Zach and me sit in the only two back seats. He looked at all my cuts and scrapes and bruises and then Zach's. He shook his head and walked back up to where the others were standing.

I laid my head on Zach's shoulders and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for the world to dissolve.

I woke up in a bed, soft and comfortable under familiarly soft blankets. Wait? Familiar blankets? I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, even the floor was white. There was a large window to my left, and a TV on the wall in front of me. I blinked against the brightness and yawned. Ouch. How could yawning hurt?

Then it all came back to me. The explosions, the numb pain, the sudden tears and shudders. The blankets on me were quilts from my bed at Gallagher.I swung my feet to the side of the bed and sat up. There was a dull pounding on the inside of my head, and my hands, except for my fingers, were covered with gauze taped in place. It made it almost impossible to make a fist.

I bent my elbows and moved my arms from my shoulders, trying to loosen up. I looked down at my knees, and grimaced. My knees were various shades of pink and red, scabbed and bruised. There were small cuts and scrapes all up and down my legs and arms, and with my feet bare, you could see my toes, which were a mix of black and red. I saw a pair of flip flops beside the bed, and slid them on my feet. I slid on a pair of Sofees under the hospital gown and tied it up from around my knees. I opened the door and looked out.

To the left was a wall, the end of the hall, to the right, many doors leading to a waiting room and a desk with nurses.

I took a step down the hall and one of the nurses spotted me. This had to be a CIA hospital.

"Get back in your room!" She called, putting papers down and walking towards me. I sighed and turned back to my room.

I sat on my bed, and she came in a minute later, followed by Solomon.

"Follow my finger with your eyes," the nurse said in perfectly fluent Italian, and my mind reeled. I let my eyes follow her finger, and when she quit moving it, I looked at Solomon.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in Italian. Why Italian?"Fine. Where are we?" I asked, in Italian.

"About an hour from Gallagher," he replied, switching to French.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"At Gallagher Academy. It took every force here to get Bex away. Zach is the only one here besides me and your mother. I'm leaving in twenty minutes."The mention of Bex made my lips turn up into a grin.

"Where's Zach?" I asked.

"Down the hall. He's in a little better shape than you," Solomon said.

"This bandaging makes it practically impossible to make a fist," I complained, looking at my hands and switching back to English.

"Good."I frowned and bent my fingers, ignoring the dull pain.

"You don't need to be doing much for at least a week. You had a concussion, and multiple injuries we could have put in a cast if you wouldn't have killed someone when you woke up."

"I'm glad you didn't. I've had enough killing for a while," I muttered, looking out the window. The sky dull grey with storm clouds. The rain was just starting to fall, and I loved the sound it made on the roof. I closed my eyes and focused on the soft sound of it hitting the shingles.

"I got to leave. Your mom will be in here later," Solomon said, and I opened my eyes to see his back as he left. The nurse interrupted my peace.

"We need to re-bandage your hands."

I sighed and let her take the tape off my hands. "Is there any way you can make it looser? At least so I can make a fist?" I asked.

"Cam, Honey, your not going to be fighting for at least a week," I heard a familiar voice say. I jerked my head around to see my mother. She was leaning against the doorframe with a small smile. She was wearing jeans and one of Dad's old Tshirts. Her eyes had dark circles, but she didn't look exhausted.

"Hey Mommy," I said, a smile to match hers appearing on my face.

The nurse finally got all the gauze off, and I looked at my hands. They were pink, and in places that weren't burnt or skinned, they were bruised yellow.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the doctor to look at your hands and check your concussion before you leave," she said, walking out the door.

Mom walked over and sat on my bed beside me.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked, messing my hair up.

"I would be better if it didn't take all my will not to scream when I make a fist," I said, bending my fingers. My lips pressed together and I quickly straightened my hand back out. There was apparently bandage on my hands for a reason.

"I'm sorry. But you and Zach won't be participating in P&E for a while, so it'll be Ok," Mom said.

"I've been told," I muttered, frowning. "Mr. Solomon said that I had some injuries that could have been put in a cast?"

"Three fingers, your forearm has a tiny fracture, and one of your ribs is slightly cracked.""Oh," I said, thinking inwardly to find my pain. I had walked down the hall and not felt a whole lot of pain except for where my skin was all scabs.

"Painkillers are wonderful things, Cam," Mom said.

"Oh," I said again, brushing my hair back out of my face. I reached back up and felt the side of my face. There were a ton of little places that were smooth and slightly raised with a slight burn when I felt it. And then there was a large rough place, where a scab had taken place. It was a line, from my cheekbone to my chin.

Mom looked at me with a frown, and I stood up. There was a mirror along the wall. I walked over to it, and gasped slightly. My face had little pink splotches of burns all over it. And there was a dark red line, a scab, from the top of my left cheekbone to the corner of my lip from where I had slid across the floor.

"They'll go away," Mom said.

"How long?" I said, feeling my face again.

"A while probably. But I'm sure Macey has some kind of special makeup you can wear that will hide it," she said.

I turned to look at her and smiled. "Did we compete the mission?" I asked.

"Perfectly. Cat had a very high level of toxin in her system, and she was practically starving, but she didn't die, and that's the important thing. And the base was blown up, another success. I'm so proud of you," she said. She got up and walked over to me.

"Your father would be, too," she said. Her arms were then around my neck, and I looked down at the cold feeling. There was a little heart shaped locket around my neck, and I reached up and wrapped my fingers around it. It was smooth and silver with a golden M on it, for Morgan. I opened it and smiled at the pictures.

In the one on the right side, I was about four, with chubby red cheeks and mid-length long stringy hair. I had an orange popsicle in my hand and melted juice running down my chin. Mom had handed the camera to someone else at the cookout, and her and Dad had run behind me. Dad had just picked me up, and I was in mid-air, his head appearing over my shoulder. My mouth was wide open in laughter, and Mom was standing beside us, smiling.

The other side was a picture of me and Dad. He was in the middle of a kick, and I was ducking with my foot out in a sweep. He was smiling, and I was biting my lip in concentration.

"When did you get this?" I whispered, looking at it in the mirror.

"Your Dad had it made before his mission. He knew it was dangerous, so he wanted something for me to give you if he didn't make it home. He told me to save it until your first mission. I don't think either of us thought I'd be handing it to you while you were still in school," she said.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, turning to look at her. She didn't respond with words. She just hugged me carefully and smiled.

The doctor came in, and she smiled and left. I sighed. I hated doctors.

"Hello Miss Morgan, I'm glad to see you up," he said, walking over to the bed and motioning for me to sit down. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, giving my hands to him so he could examine them.

"About twenty-four hours," he said. "Does this hurt?" He asked, putting pressure on my hands.

"Yeah!" I said, resisting the urge to pull my hands away.

"Ok, can you make a fist?"

"I can, but it hurts. Like bad," I responded, making a loose fist. I tightened if for a second, and then relaxed my hands again. I let them fall into my lap.

"Does your head hurt?"

"No," I said.

There was ten minutes and thirty-five seconds of medical questions and antibiotics and meds that I had to take and that had to be put on various scrapes and burns.

The doctor left, and I looked back out the window. The rain continued to fall in a thick grey sheet, and the noise was still a soft pounding on the roof.

The scene reminded me of a movie, where the main character was all depressed. I let my fingers trail over the letter on the locket. Mom's words remained in my head. _"Your father would be, too." _I knew Dad would have loved to be here to watch me as I completed my first real mission for the CIA with success. I allowed a lone tear to fall, but that was all.

I wiped it away with my finger and looked up at the sky. The stars breaking through the clouds seemed to twinkle at me.

It wasn't until then that I realized that it was almost four in the morning. I guess I had slept almost twenty-four hours.

My mom walked in, delivering news. "A limo is here to take you and Zach to Gallagher."

"Are you not going?""I have work to do here before I come back," she said. I frowned, but my hands were already at work, folding my quilt and trading my hospital gown for an old Tshirt in the chair. I quickly French braided my short hair, and then followed mom out to the front lobby. She signed some papers, and then hugged me.

"I'll be there tomorrow," she said. I just nodded and walked out to the limo.

I opened the door, and climbed in.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said, looking at me. Ouch, I thought I looked bad. His face was burnt worse then mine, and his hands were hidden by bandages much like mine. His elbows and knees, visible from his khaki cargo shorts and black tank top, were almost as bad as mine, scabbed and a strange shade of black.

"What's up Blackthorne Boy?" I asked, meeting his gaze after my quick once over.

"My appreciation of P&E," he joked.

"Yeah, same. It's a shame we can't participate," I said, rolling my eyes. I slid over in the seat beside him, and he smiled. The limo took off, and I felt oddly empty with leaving my mom at the hospital.

**Hey guys! I have the rest of this story already typed, its just up to time and reviews! :) Sorry to say, two short chapters and this baby is finished. Tell me what you thought, this one is extra long. :) (Or so I thought. I save it on here, and its short. Ugh. Haha.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Summer

**Hey guys i actually remembered to update! :) I hope you enjoy it. One more after this, and then it's over. :( Review please! I love them!**

**Chapter 15**

I winced as I caught the small foam stress ball for the one-hundred-seventy-eighth time in a row. My head was on a hay bale, one stack up above where the rest of me was laying in loose straw. My hands, un-bandaged for three days now, were still pink, red, and blue, and it still hurt to make a fist, but they were healing. My elbows were almost healed to the point of a scar, as were my hips, but my knees were still scabbed, and if I broke the scab they would bleed and ooze. The burns on my face were almost completely gone, leaving just the long line of scab, which was slowly fading away. With the help of Macey's special scar cream, I could keep that from scarring my face. My toes, even though they were bruised and bloody, were shoved into socks and tennis shoes every day. I couldn't stand the thought of having flip flops on if something rare were to happen.

I had found out that Taffy had been sent to Nebraska to be my grandparents new dog.

There were two more days of school left before Summer Break. The boys had been sent back to Blackthorne, but we had made plans to IM and all get together this summer.

My feet were hanging slightly over the edge of the loft, where below me P&E was going on. I still hadn't been cleared to fight yet, and it annoyed the crud out of me. For P&E and Cove Ops I sat in the loft of the barn or the surveillance van and threw and caught a stress ball, or something along those lines, that worked and stretched my hands.

"MORGAN!" Coach barked from below me, and I sat up and looked down. He was standing almost directly below me. Everyone was trying hard not to look directly at us, but I could detect a few stares over some water bottles.

"Yes Sir?" I asked, picking hay out of my hair.

"I got a message from the Trainer in the school that he needs to see you," he said.

Awesome! That could mean I got cleared! "Alright," I said, jumping down the ten foot distance effortlessly, landing on the balls of my feet.

I ran out of the barn and to the school, sliding around the corner in the hallway to the doctors office.

"You needed to see me?" I asked when I caught sight of the trainer, his back to me while he was filling out paperwork. I was panting slightly.

"Hey Cameron," he said, turning around. "Did you just run here?" He asked, observing my slightly overactive breathing and windblown hay filled hair.

"Yeah. And jumped out of the hay loft in the P&E Barn."

"You shouldn't be jumping out of ten feet high hay lofts, and you shouldn't be.."I cut him off. "I haven't had a headache in a week. You've had no signs of a concussion since two days before that. Most of my scabs are healed or healing, and you said my rib was fine to go without being taped. When are you going to clear me?" I asked.

"I wanted to check on your hands and your fingers. Last time we checked, they weren't healing very fast," he said, ignoring my question and walking over to the small Xray machine. I sighed and walked over. He took the Xray, and then went to retrieve the print.

A few seconds later he came back, and we looked at the skeleton of my hands. There were still two small fractures down the second joint of my second and third finger.

"That would be why it still hurts to make a fist," I said.

"I need to splint it," he said. I frowned. That would hold me off even longer to get cleared.

"I'll clear you for Cove Ops, and conditioning. You just have to hold of P&E for the rest of the year," he said.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. There was only two more days left anyways. It was no big deal.

I let him put a splint on my fingers, and by the time he was done, everyone was heading up the stairs to their rooms before dinner. I ran out into the crowded hallway and shoved my way through to the top of the stairs. It was slightly clearer up here, and I ran straight down the hallway to my room. The door was open before I got there, and I almost ran over Macey.

"Cam!" She panted, backing into the room.

"Sorry Macey," I said. Bex and Liz jumped up off the beds they were lounging on."Why are you so hyper?" Bex asked.

"Because I'm cleared for everything except P&E!"

"Well that's great Cam, but there's only two days of school left before summer. If you don't count today, one," Liz said.

"I don't care! Mom said that I couldn't do anything all summer unless I got cleared before school let out!""Wait! So you'll actually get to run with me tomorrow?" Macey interrupted. She had been running conditioning drills the past two weeks, and without me as her partner in crime, she wasn't able to get away with as much.

"Yes Macey," I said. "I can't believe I'm excited about last day conditioning," I said. Usually, the last day, classes were short, and all we did was skim over all years curriculum and hang out before we split for summer. In conditioning, we did extra drills in a smaller amount of time, leaving us in shape for the summer.

"Ok, Tonight is Town night! We have to find something for you to wear to graduation!" Macey said, grabbing her purse."Don't we have those gowns?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but you take them off after you get your diploma!" She said, exasperated. Bex laughed and threw clothes at me. I was still in my Gallagher Uniform. I quickly changed into dark wash skinny jeans, a burgundy Graphic T, and a grey hoodie made to look like jean material. I took off my shoes and socks and slid on my grey flipflops with a butterfly on them. Macey threw me a baseball cap, and I put it on, laughing.

"I want one!" Bex said, running to the open closet and digging around.

"Get me one!" Liz said.

"Oh, what the heck! Get me one, too!" Macey said.

Soon, Bex appeared from the dirty depths of the closet and threw Macey and Liz a hat. They matched mine: White front and the bill, and red on the sides.

"Let's Goooo!" Macey said, opening the door and looking at us expectantly. We laughed and joined the crowd walking down the steps and out into the town.

"Goodnight!" The four of us called at the same time. I heard the light rain on the roof, and snuggled on down under my covers, glad to be back in out of the cold rain. It had started raining on our way back from the store, and about ten Gallagher Girls, including us, were scrambling to get in before our new purchases got wet. There were a bunch still in the mall and a few were already back. We had ran upstairs into our room and shut the door. The next hour and half was filled with accessory searching and hair planning. Tomorrow afternoon we would get our diplomas and then eat our last five star meal from the school, and then we were out for the summer.

My dress was a peachy color. It came down to my knees, and flared out. It was amazingly simple, yet Macey said it was beautiful. It had a V neck with a black trim, and black belt. Macey had found a headband with a bow on it and had decided that I was to wear that with my short hair curled, and a bracelet. I had demanded on wearing my locket.

Macey's dress was black and satiny, and it ended about midthigh. It had a blue belt, and was a halter top. She was going to wear her hair straight with a blue clip to match her eyes.

Bex's dress was purple, and a mix of mine and Macey's. She had three bracelets and a necklace. Her hair was going to be half up and half down.

Liz's dress was the simplest, but it fit Liz. It was a white cotton dress with tiny gray polka-dots. It had a Vneck, and ended about at her knees. Macey had decided that she liked it without accessories and Liz had agreed to wear her hair down.

Now, at two in the morning, we were finally going to sleep.

"I can't breath," Liz said, tucking her hair again behind her ear.

"Liz, quit!" Macey said, untucking it for the fifth time before adding one last touch of makeup.

"Relax Liz," Bex said, fixing her own makeup.

"I can't! We're _graduating! _It's our last day at Gallagher!"

"Don't you dare cry before the ceremony!" Macey exclaimed.

"We're still going to hang out during the summer!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my spot on the bed where I was watching everyone else finish up.

"Definitely," Liz said, smiling. She jumped down from the chair in the bathroom. Macey ran the brush through her hair one more time, before following Bex out and turning off the light. Our suitcases were stacked by the door, and nothing was left in the room at all.

"Let's go," I said, noticing everyone starting to head to the hall. I opened the door, and Mom was standing there.

"Get together," she said, and we all squeezed in the doorframe and put our hands on our knees.

"Oopsie Daisy!" Liz squealed as she lost her balance and we all went falling to the side. Mom snapped the picture, and showed it to us. It was perfect.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, stealing my camera back from here. I didn't know when she had taken it, but it didn't really matter.

"Ok, line up!" She said, turning to the crowd of seniors. For this one event, everything looked like a normal school. We were having the ceremony outside on the front yard. We all slid on our robes and hats, and Mom grabbed the camera and took another picture before handing it back to me and running down the stairs in heels and out to the front where parents were waiting.

"Ready?" We all asked each other.

"Ready."

"Bye guys," Liz said, hugging us all one last time. Her makeup was smeared something horrible, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"We'll IM you," we all said, and she nodded and smiled a little. With one last wave, she climbed into her parents car and drove away. We'd see her soon enough. And next year we'd see her at the CIA Headquarters, so it wasn't goodbye forever.

"My turn," Bex said, swallowing loudly.

"Bye Bex," I said, hugging her.

"Bye Cam. Bye Macey," she said, hugging us both. She waved, and then her parents had pulled away, too.

"Macey, Honey, are you ready for the campaign trail?" Macey's Mom asked, walking over.

"Bye Macey," I said, hugging her. "Don't kill anyone. I'll save you soon," I whispered, and she smiled.

"Bye Cam," she said, her voice thick. Her mom smiled at me, and then they walked away. Soon, I was the only senior left, and Mom walked over to join me.

"You ready for your last summer in Nebraska?" She asked.

"Bring it on," I said, wiping away my tears and leaning into her side.


	16. Chapter 16: The End

**To my reviewer that kept asking for more Zammie (messesgoodenewtmen) i think i spelled that right...:**

**I went back and tried to add a little bit into this piece. Sorry it's not much.! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 16**

"Cameron! Go to bed!" Nana yelled up the stairs, and I looked at the clock. It was only ten.

"It's only ten!""An hour!" She called back from down stairs, and I sighed. Horses neighed outside my window, and I smiled. My horse, Fox Trot, had met me with a loud neigh two months ago when I had climbed out of the farm truck. I had ridden every day since and still couldn't seem to get enough. My days were filled with good home cooking, riding, and repairing fence. Soon, it'd be a week long cattle drive, something I was hoping to bring everyone out to. Papaw had said he didn't care as long as he didn't have to pay them. I was trying my hardest to find no boredom or sadness in this last summer before I became a real CIA agent.

I logged online on my mini laptop, and waited patiently for the others to sign on.

_NebraskaSummers logged on._

_ComputerGeek logged on._

_BritishBex logged on._

_SaveMySummerMcHenry logged on._

**NebraskaSummers: Hey guys!**

**ComputerGeek: CAMMIE**

**BritishBex: Hey Cam!**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Hey guys!NebraskaSummers: Wow, I love your name Macey.**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Isn't it wonderful?**

**BritishBex: So original.**

**ComputerGeek: Its Great Macey. (Sarcasm.) Where's the guys?**

_Laptop101 Logged on._

_GrantNewman logged on._

_BlackThorneBoy logged on._

**NebraskaSummers: Found them. What's up guys?**

**BlackThorneBoy: Hey Gallagher Girl.**

**GrantNewman: Nothing Much Cam.**

**Laptop101: We're here Liz.**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: I love your name Grant. It took so much thought.**

**GrantNewman: Why Thank you Miss Save my Summer. A little desperate?**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Don't think I can't kick your butt.**

**BritishBex: I think its very original.**

**GrantNewman: Thank you.**

**ComputerGeek: Where's Carson?**

**Laptop101: His parents sent him to Italy for the summer. That's all I know. He said he didn't have internet connection.**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Great. **

**NebraskaSummers: Hey Macey! you got us!**

**BlackThorneBoy: Correction. She's got you, Bex, and Liz.**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Watch it Goode.**

**BritishBex: Cam when are we coming up!**

**NebraskaSummers: Friday! For two weeks.**

**BritishBex: Yes!**

**ComputerGeek: YAY!**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Hurah! I have a summer now!**

**GrantNewman: I'm invited too, right?NebraskaSummers: NO GRANT! Its everybody but you.**

**GrantNewman: Why not me?**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: I guess he could take Carson's ticket. **

**BritishBex: yeah, you wouldn't want it to go to waste.**

**ComputerGeek: True Cam.**

**NebraskaSummers: Alright. I guess you can come. **

**GrantNewman: I see how it is.**

**BlackThorneBoy: Wait! McHenry is going to a RANCH? Where there's dirt, and horses, and cows?**

**ComputerGeek: Yay, Zach knows his Ranch Animals.**

**Laptop101: Haha.**

**BritishBex: Nice one Liz.**

**GrantNewman: Wait! Do I have to ride a horse?**

**NebraskaSummers: Yes Grant. A stinky Smelly Rotten, evil horse. No, we're going on the cattle drive, so yeah. But all the horses are really great.**

**GrantNewman: Fine.**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Wait! Sorry, I had to go get something to drink. Goode, I bet I can ride better than you!**

**BlackThorneBoy: Doubt it.**

**ComputerGeek: Cocky.**

**Laptop101: You get used to it.**

**BritishBex: I was going to say the same thing Liz.**

**BlackThorneBoy: I speak the truth.**

**NebraskaSummers: Ok, whatever. Macey can ride, Zach. **

**BlackThorneBoy: I'm hurt, Gallagher Girl.**

**SaveMySummerMcHenry: Thank you Cam. **

**BritishBex: Hows Fox Trot Cam?NebraskaSummers: Amazing. **

**Laptop101: Fox Trot?**

**ComputerGeek: Her horse.**

**NebraskSummers: That you all get to meet.**

**SaveMySummersMcHenry: I got to go. Ugh. I'll see you in four days. Very Long days.**

_SaveMySummersMcHenry has logged off._

**Laptop101: Same.**

**ComputerGeek: Same.**

_Laptop101 has logged off._

_ComputerGeek has logged off._

**BritishBex: Sorry Cam, me too**

_BritishBex has logged off._

**GrantNewman: I might as well get off then. See ya l8r.**

_GrantNewman has logged off._

**BlackThorneBoy: And then there were two.**

**NebraskaSummers: Haha.**

**BlackThorneBoy: So hows ur summer been Gallagher Girl?**

**NebraskaSummers: Awesome. I love being out here. **

**BlackThorneBoy: That's cool**

"Cameron! Get off the computer and into that bed! You and your grandfather have an early morning tomorrow!" Nana yelled. I sighed.

"Ok!" I yelled.

**NebraskaSummers: I got to get off. My grandpa and I have to fix the fence tomorrow morning. Nana's making me go to bed.**

**BlackThorneBoy: Weren't your grandparents like, the best agents in the CIA at one point?**

**NebraskaSummers: So you see why I have to get off **_**now.**_

**BlackThorneBoy: See ya in four days.**

_NebraskaSummers has logged off_

_BlackThorneBoy has logged off._

"CAM!" Six different voices said simultaneously as they piled out of the back of my grandpas truck. Everyone had jeans, plaid shirts, and boots on. So did I. Macey, and Liz's hair were in ponytails, and mine and Bex's were in a French braid. The guys had theirs spiked up. We all joined in on a big group hug, and my grandma yelled her hello while our arms were around one another. We all turned, laughing, and she snapped a picture.

"Whoa!" Macey said, blinking from the flash. We all just laughed.

Everyone unpiled from the group hug and Zach picked me up bridal style and I gasped.

"Dude!" I yelled, laughing. He smirked and kissed me, right in front of my grandparents!

I was breathless, but he set my legs down and I regained my feet.

"I like this ride better!" I said, jumping onto his back. He staggered forward before righting himself and walking with me on his back to the porch. Everyone else was just laughing.

_**Three years later**_

I climbed into my old blue truck with a horse trailer attached to the back. Taffy, full grown but well trained, hopped in the seat beside me. I set my cowgirl hat on top of my braided hair and looked back at the house. Grandma and Grandpa were standing on the porch.

I waved, and they waved back. I sighed and climbed in. Wait. Something was missing.

I reached over and dug around in the top of my purse. There. I set my picture frame on the passenger side on the dashboard. In the frame was the picture grandma had taken the day everyone had came down for two weeks. I had left it here that summer, but I remembered to get it this time.

I was back in Nebraska for a family visit, and to get Fox Trot. When I got back to my house, which was brand new and in the middle of a very large plot of land for Fox Trot, everyone was coming over and we were having a party. Macey and Carson were getting married in two weeks, four months after Zach's and mine.

It was an exciting and busy time, but CIA had slowed on missions, and as younger agents, we weren't picked for the jobs. I had completed a total of twenty-seven missions in the past three years, so it was no big deal.

Macey and Carson lived about thirty minutes from our new house. Bex and Grant were about an hour away, and Liz and Jonas were almost two. We had kept in touch regularly since we graduated.

We all were looking forward to this get together. And I had some great news.

I started the truck and pulled out, leaving a trail of dust in my wake.

Four hours, fifty seven minutes, and thirty three seconds later, I turned up my long driveway and backed the trailer up close to the barn. Zach, his hair dark brown and in need of a cut, blowing in his face in the wind, was waiting with the barn door open. A storm was blowing in, and we had about five minutes to get inside before we got soaked.

I parked the truck, and ran back to the trailer. Fox Trot was waiting patiently for me as I unlocked the door and hooked a lead rope on her halter. I got her to back out and then into her stall in the barn. I fed her some hay and oats and gave her some water in her trough while Zach pulled the trailer to the side and pulled the truck into the garage.

I closed the weather proof barn doors and it started to rain. Zach walked over to me, his boots making the gravel under him crunch. He handed me my hat and purse from the car, and wrapped his arm around my waist. We made it to the porch before the rain really started to fall.

"You ready for this all over again?" Zach asked, handing me the picture of us three summers ago, referring to the news I had for my friends.

"Oh yeah," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

**So thats the end. Leave me one last review? PleasE?**


End file.
